3rd Generation: Eyes of the Crimson Dragon
by AvionVadion
Summary: Reyna Yuki, kidnapped at 5 by Viros, along with her baby siblings Yuuki and Judai, were living a terrible life. Taking the abuse for siblings, they were safe, But at 18 she had enough. She took her siblings and ran away, only to end up in the Facility and meet Yusei and Alex. Setting out with Yusei to find her siblings, how ill she cope with the new life? (Spoilers for other story)
1. Chapter 1

**"I said I would. And I did. Though there are a few things you need to know about Reyna..." **

"Jaden! Jaden!" A woman cried. She had two-toned black and blue hair with a right red eye and a left brown. She had ghostly pale skin and was wearing a dark red dress. She tripped, twisting her ankle in the process. A young man with two-toned brown and orange hair that strangely resembled a kuriboh, milk chocolate eyes, and tan skin wearing a black shirt with jeans caught the woman before she hit the ground.

"Via!? What's the matter?" He asked.

"Th-they're gone! R-Reyna, J-Judai, and Yu-Yuuki! They aren't in their rooms!" The man's eyes widened and he quickly picked the woman up bridal-style, and ran to the children's rooms.

He slammed the door open and turned on the bed and cribs were empty, the blankets a mess, and a window was wide open, blowing cold wind into the room. He paled and his eyes went wide. "N-No...they can't be..." The woman couldn't help it. She broke down into a sobbing mess.

Tears fell from the man's eyes and leaned against the wall, re-situating the woman in his arms to where she could wrap her arms around him and he could place a hand behind her head. They mourned the disappearance of their children but knew only one man that could do something so treacherous...

**"The father of the woman's mother, the Grandfather of the woman...and the Great Grandfather of the children...That man goes by the name of...Viros." **

"Hurt me! But not them! Please!" The little girl cried. She had two-toned black and orange hair, ghostly pale skin, a dark brown left eye and a milk chocolate right one. She was wearing a black oversized T-shirt. "They're just b-babies! Hurt me instead!" She looked about 5, but her speech seemed better than a regular 5-year old.

The man frowned, but smiled cruelly. He'd have a hard enough time hurting the three, but if it was only the one...

SMACK

The girl was sent flying back to the ground, clutching her red and bruising cheek from pain. She let out a groan, making the man smirk even more. He walked forward and kicked her in the stomach, making her scream and roll onto her back. He laughed, loving every second of her pain. He abused his daughter, her daughter, and is now working on her daughter. Oh how he loved being a God. He never ages and can do this for all eternity. Until the world ends at least.

**"Viros is the God of abuse and takes pleasure in tormenting his descendants. His heart is dark and cold, not capable of love. At least...not anymore."**

"Judai...Yuuki...wake up." The girl whispered, shaking a boy with two-toned black and blue hair with Kuriboh resembling hair, and a girl with two-toned brown and orange hair. The woke up groggily and stared at their older sister.

"What is it onee-chan?" The girl, Yuuki, asked, grabbing her twin brother's hand.

"Why are you here, Reyna-chan?" Judai, the boy, asked his sister. "You'll be in big trouble if he finds out." He tightened his grip on his twin's hand. The 18-year old smiled, a real one. Her smile brightened up the room and the younger siblings couldn't help but smile back.

"Rescuing you guys. Think of me as your sister in shining black armor." They laughed lightly and Reyna quickly picked up Yuuki and Judai slipped off of the metal they had to sleep on. "Come on..." Judai grabbed his sister's hand and they slowly and quietly made their way downstairs. Reyna knew Viros would be out sleeping with random woman and going to brothels. She knew they could escape tonight.

**"And they did...but it wasn't long before-"**

"Hey! Let go! Judai! Yuuki! Run!" The two did as were told but were not fast enough, the police caught them and carried them away; the two kicking and screaming. "No!" Tears fell from Reyna's eyes as she watched her siblings, the two people she worked so hard to protect, be taken away from her. She kicked and screamed, but the guards wouldn't let go. They dragged her away.

"Welcome to your new home." One of the guards said and tossed her into a room. She landed on the cold floor and flinched. "Hope ya starve."

She stood up on her knees and replied with, "Oh? Is that all? I was hoping for something-oh, I don't know...ugly! Like your faces!" She smirked. "It's no wonder why you work here! Your mama's couldn't stand the look of your faces and sent you away!" That pissed them off. Ugly #1 lifted her up by the collar of her torn hoodie and threw her out of the room. Reyna flinched and groaned as her back hit the metal bars. She smirked even wider. "That...all you got? I could do better than that sissy throw."

Ugly #2 and #1 both gained up on her, Ugly #1 kicked her in the stomach, making her cough up blood, Ugly #2 punched her in the face, busting her lip. Reyna coughed, placed a hand on the rail and hoisted herself up, and aimed a punch at one of the guards. The guard was too slow and received a hit. She smiled and shouted,

"Ha!" And ran for her life. She was running, running, running until she crashed..into someone. Well, fuck. She landed hard on something soft, that's a first and lifted her head, shaking it. "Sorry!" She apologized and made to get up.

"Are you alright-?" The man who Reyna ran into was cut off.

"Get the bitch!" Ugly #1 shouted. One of the guards that were with the man she ran into grabbed her arm. She stepped on his foot, making him howl with pain and let go. Reyna, being the improvising person she was, grabbed the man who she ran into's hand, lifted him up, and ran, taking him with her.

"Where are you going!?" He asked.

"Out! I need to get Judai and Yuuki! They won't be able to survive by themselves!" She replied. The man's blue eyes were surprised.

"What?"

Reyna's boots clapped against the ground. She stopped, making the man stop as well. "Damn place is a maze!" She growled.

"Just who are you?" He asked, making her stop her ranting.

"Huh? O-Oh! I'm Reyna. Reyna Vadion-Mouto-Yuki! But I prefer Reyna Yuki, much shorter."

"Yusei. Yusei Fudo."

Her eyes widened as if that name rang a bell. "Why does that sound familiar-hey! Let go of me!"

Ugly#1, 2, 3, and 4 grabbed her and Yusei.

"Gotcha!" Ugly 1 shouted. Reyna struggled. Yusei didn't however.

X.X

"Get in there!" They threw Reyna harshly into the room, knocking her onto the floor...again. They then pushed Yusei in, not as harshly though. "Don't expect a mint on your pillow! Since you two are already acquainted, you two can share!" They slammed the door as Reyna slowly got up off the floor. She closed her eyes, clenching her fists.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" She screamed. Reyna slammed a fist into the ground. Yusei blinked and looked down at Reyna, feeling sympathy for the girl.

"Aw man!" Both of them looked at the new voice. "And I was just getting used to being on my own!" He had purple hair and had the yellow marker of a criminal. Just like Yusei and Reyna, though hers was more recent. "Say, if it's not much trouble, one of you take the top bunk would'ya? I used to crash up there, but I kept rolling over in my sleep and falling off. The names Alex and I'd really appreciate it if ya-huh?" He looked to see Yusei climbing up teh ladder. "No arguments, nice."

"I'll be fine on the floor." Reyna muttered, eyes flashing red. She should've used her powers to break out, but she was afraid that Yusei would think of her as a freak.

"Yusei and Reyna...right? My last roommate was named Scelpter or something. I don't know, he wasn't much of a talker, I like talking!" Reyna zoned him out.

Reyna's Pov.

'Does he ever shut up?" I wondered. Alex just kept talking on and on and on.

"Hey is it true what they're saying about you!?" Alex asked Yusei.

"What are they saying?" Yusei asked calm.

"Lots! That you stood up to Tanner in a duel and that you schooled him! That's awesome! I challenged him and his buddies when they-well, they locked me in the laundry room for two days. But yeah, it was kinda funny." I was about to ask if he ever shut up, but Yusei beat me to it.

"I have a headache Alex, can we save the chit-chat for later?"

"Sure, okay." My eyes flashed red and stayed that color as I sat up abruptly.

"Who's there?" I looked around the room, only to find a startled old man look at me. His eyes widened as my as turned back to their regular colors.

"Another signer!" He exclaimed.

Yusei sat up and looked between me and the old man. "Yanagi?"

I blinked at Yusei. "You know him?"

He nodded. "They brought you here?"

X.X

I was suspicious of the old man, cause he knew what I was. But needless to say I went with Yusei and Yanagi.

"You here too, Tanner?" Yusei asked, surprised.

"How are ya kid? Glad to see you made it here in one piece." He finally noticed me. "Who the hell are you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Reyna Yuki."

"I'd hate to interrupt but does anyone know what we're doing here!?" Yanagi asked. "This is the long term maximum security zone! There must've been a paperwork error! I was at the top of the release list!"

"Hey! You and me both, Grandpa!" I flinched at that word and they noticed, but wisely decided not to say anything.

"What's going on Yusei!? You know what this is about!?"

"What did they tell you when they brought you here Tanner?" Yusei asked the scary lookin' guy.

"Oh you know, just some nonsense about needing to restructure the system blah blah blah."

"That's helpful." I muttered.

"I don't believe a thing they say."

"So what do you know about the guy who's in charge here."

"Armstrong's a douche. He does whatever he want and he lies, He's a tyrant." He explained. "Why do you want to know? Did you do some to get on that Gordo's bad side? Are we here cause of you?" MY flashed red again.

"What's up with your eyes?" Yusei asked. "They're red again."

"We're being watched."

"We are in the top maximum security zone." I sighed and face-palmed.

"By watch, I mean :They are being watched and are going to die! Not the: They are being watched and get rewarded kind!"

_"ALRIGHT FELLA'S IT's LOCK DOWN TIME!"_

X.X

"So what they tell you when they transferred you guys?" Alex asked. "That you were going to be here for a short time while they processed some paperwork? That you'd be back in the normal detention area before you knew it?" I looked at him from my spot on the floor. "They tell everyone that. But no one ever gets out of this place. I was transferred here after a food fight in the facility cafeteria. They told me I needed a few days to cool off. That was four years ago. So I decided to take matters into my own hands!" He walked over to his bed and Yusei sat up looking down at him from his top bunk. I sat up straight and looked. "Here's the real reason why I wanted the bottom bunk." He lifted the bed up. "It's nice to know what you can do with a knife a spoon, and a whole lot of time Yusei, Reyna." Hope curled up in my stomach. I might be able to save Judai and Yuuki!

We all crawled into the hole that Alex made in the floor.

"Watch out for the lights." Alex warned. He pointed at the ceiling where a hole was at. "Check it out! The real moon and everything! That is the gateway to freedom my friends."

"Sweet." I said.

"It's kinda high." Yusei told Alex. I pouted. Spoil sport. Alex smirked.

"I got some friends from the outside coming tomorrow night."

Yusei pointed at his marker. "What about these beauty marks?" I chuckled. Not exactly a laugh. I don't think I'd be able to manage one of those. As soon as you get out of here it'll start transmitting a signal and they'll find you."

"No they won't." Alex replied. "One of my friends is a hacker with skills that can jam the system. I'll have a window about an hour to disappear. So whattya says roomies? You comin' with? This is a one-time opportunity because once they realize how I got out and they'll seal those opening and that'll be that."

"Yes! I'm coming! I have to get to them!" Alex smiled and looked at Yusei.

"You?"

"I'm in. But there's just one thing."

"huh?" Alex and I were confused.

"Well...two things actually."

"Right, let me guess. Tanner and the old man." Yusei nodded.

"FIne. They're in." Alex agreed. "But they better not hold us back! I mean it man! If they slow us down and blow our chance of getting out of here, there won't be another."

X.X

"This can't be good." Yusei commented.

"Tanner had some magazines snuggled into his cell! You all know that's against the rules!" A giant mean black guy shouted. "I know he couldn't have snuck them in alone! The accomplice has one hour to show himself or everyone here's gonna pay the price!" I made to take a step forward, ready to take the blame. I can't help it! I don't want anybody to get hurt. Yusei blinked nad sent me a look that basically said:

_"I know it wasn't you. You won't be able to get to them if you take the blame.." _I growled in frustration, knowing he was right.

"Come one!" ONe of criminals shouted.

"Yeah! You can't punish all of us for something one guy did!"

"Don't like it? Then you ought'a figure out who helped him out!" He shouted. "If you don't like it maggots then you should start by questioning his friends!" I blinked when I saw Yusei's eyes narrow and growl. "Look people! There's no need for everyone to suffer! All we need is Tanner's friend to fess up! If he doesn't then I have no problem putting all of you in permanent lock down! That would give me time to kick back and watch my Soap's!" He laughed evilly.

"Get real!" Yusei shouted.

Black guy stopped laughing. "You got something you want to say newbie!?" Yusei narrowed his eyes.

"There are no magazines, we both know that!"

"No magazines!?" He laughed. "So I'm just punishing Tanner because I feel like it?" I answered this time.

"More than likely you creep!"

"I don't know why you're doing this! But I know that Tanner wouldn't do anything wrong!" Yusei continued. "You're abusing your authority Armstrong."

"That's his name?" I asked stupidly. "But he doesn't have sparkles appearing out of nowhere. And he doesn't have blond hair." Okay, I watch Fullemtal alchemist with Yuuki and Judai whenever Viros isn't home. Can you blame me?

"So you're accusing me of being cruel and unfair! That really hurts my feelings!"

"Like you have any." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on! Show me the love, tell me you're sorry satellite!"

"We are so _not_ sorry!" I yelled. Armstrong glared.

"So that's how it is." He said when Yusei just glared down at him. "I can't just stand down here and let you accuse me in front of everyone. I'll let you duel here so your cellmates can watch and if you win I'll pardon Tanner's offense. But-if I happen to win the duel-"

"Then no one here but me gets put in lock down." Aster gasped.

"Huh?"

"Then we got a deal! We'll duel at 8:30 sharp! Don't be late!"

"Don't worry about it." Yusei told him. "I'll be there."

"Wait tonight!" Alex exclaimed. "But tonight we're supposed to-huh!?" H ran up to the bars we're Yusei and I were standing.

"Wait! Put me down! Put me down!" Yanagi screamed as two guards carried him over to Armstrong.

"Check it out boss." Guard 1 said and held up a card. "Contra-band."

"THis guys got cards stashed all over the place!" Guard 2 said as he and Guard 1 pulled cards out from Yanagi's clothing.

"No! Wait! Those are my treasures! I traveled all over the world to find those! You can't just take them!"

"What have I told you clowns about cards!?" Armstrong demanded. "Alright maggots! This may be your last hour of free time! Stretch out your legs and enjoy it while you can!"

"Yusei! We're supposed to sneak out tonight! What gives man!?" Alex asked.

"I had to Alex."

I blinked.

Time skip.

"You get it yet?" Alex asked Yusei as he walked out of Tanner's and Yanagi's room. "Armstrong did all this to set you up. He was trying to make you think that he was trying to turn all the others against you or he could take advantage of the friendship you had with Tanner. Either way man it was checkmate. He had you in his hand from the get go. Look! Let's just escape the three of us!" I blinked. "Those two are dead weight in their current state!"

"I can't leave them behind."

"Sure you can! You don't owe anybody anything man! Come on!" I guess Alex doesn't understand loyalty.

"I won't ditch my friends for my own benefit!" Yusei told him. "I'm not leaving them behind for my own benefit! That's just not what I'm about Alex!"

"You're a real piece of work! Forget you! Jeesh!" Alex took off running. I blinked at his retreating form.

"I'm guessing he doesn't know what loyalty means." Yusei looked down at me.

"And I take it you do? Seeing as how you're always talking about trying to get back to them, they need you, they wouldn't survive on their own. What did you mean by that? Just how did you end up here?"

I looked at the ground. "I ran away, taking my little brother and sister with me. We couldn't stay in that place any longer. So I woke them up and took them with me, Viros-" Yusei blinked at that name and his eyes widened. He knew the legend about Viros. He's been in jail more times than you could count for abusing his children and their children. He was a legend. And not a very good one. "-wasn't home, he'd be at a brothel or someplace where he could sleep with random woman, so I took the chance. I took Judai and Yuuki with me and we ran, only to get caught and they were put in an orphanage. They'd probably be adopted by now. I need to escape from here and save them." I looked up at Yusei. "But don't think I'm leaving you, the old guy, and Tanner behind. You are my friend...right?" I looked up at him, waiting for an answer. Yusei blinked in surprise but nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hey! Your name is Yusei right?" A guy asked. We looked over at them.

"We wanna see you on the walkway." Another said.

"We want to talk to you about something." A rough looking guy told him. I blinked.

X.X

"It's time kid!" Yusei walked out.

"Seeya _pal_." Alex told him.

"This isn't goodbye."

Later.

"Well here he is! A little punk with a big mouth!" Armstrong greeted. Not very nicely if I may add. I clenched the bars were I was being held and looked down at Yusei worriedly. "I thought you might back down! After all, you're not allowed to have a deck in the facility. And you have to have a deck in order to duel someone so-well, since you're showing up empty handed I guess that means I win by forfeit. Easy enough so get him out of my sight!" He pointed at Yusei. I clenched the bars, but I wasn't worried. Yusei told me earlier that he got a deck.

"I have a deck." He showed Armstrong. "Right here."

"WHat!? How the-!? How the hell did you find those!?" Armstrong demanded.

"You don't get it. You think we're a bunch of punks who'll gladly turn on each other. That's not how it is!" I remember what happened earlier.

"Well alright then! Even though you're breakin' the rules I'm willin' to uphold my end of the deal! You two! Hurry up and prepare the Duel Disks!" Ugly #1 and Ugly #2 quickly gave them Duel Disks. I blinked and growled when I saw that Yusei's was chained to the ground.

"What's this chain all about?"

"Oh, that's uh-just to make things a little more fun." Armstrong replied. "Every time you take lifepoint damage, that chain will give you a sort of tickle." Yusei's eyes widened.

"Wait, what kind of little tickle?"

"You'll find out soon."

**"Let's go!"**

"The first moves mine!" Yusei shouted and drew. "And I summon Great Phantom Thief! In defense mode!" DEF 1000. A guy wearing a dark blue Tuxedo with a cape and top hat, wearing a white and red mask appeared on the field.

"Alright, yeah!" A guy with green hair shouted from teh cell next to mine. "That's my card!"

"Your move Armstrong!" Yusei told him. I gripped the cell bars.

"Have more faith Tanner." I told teh blue hair, spiky headed guy, overhearing his comment. "Though...he better not get too cocky. He will win this, I know it."

"I hope you're right." Tanner replied and turned back to the duel.

"I draw! And I summon Iron Chain Repair Man!" A giant with green overalls, a red hat, a fricked up mustache and holding a giant hammer appeared on Armstrong's side of the field. ATK 1600. "This fella is way more powerful than that sorry specter of yours! Repair man! Smash that Pathetic Phantom of his into the floor!" I winced as teh hammer guy smashed the Phantom, destroying him.

"Aw man! Lot of good my card did him."

"You may have had him in defense mode, but my Repair Man has a special ability! When my monsters destroys another in battle, it also gets to slam you with 300 points of damage!" Armstrong explained. He smirked. "Brace yourself satellite! This part might be a little _shocking._" Yusei screamed as he got electrocuted.

"Yusei!" I yelled in worry.

"What is that!?" Tanner exclaimed.

"He's getting zapped!" Alex shouted. Yusei fell one of his knees after the shock was over.

YUsei: 3700

Armstrong laughed. "Sorry bout' that. But I did say it was going to be shocking!"

"Stop with the bad puns already!" I shouted at him. "They aren't funny!"

"The Duel Disks we're using have been souped up with static generator devices! When anyone of us takes lifepoint damage-" He pat his Duel Disk. "-this bad boy right here generates a little jolt."

"What?" Yusei demanded.

"This is a correctional facility, Yusei!" Armstrong explained. "Anything that goes on here is for the benefit of society!"

"For some reason I highly doubt that." I muttered.

"If you mess up and do something wrong, you get a little shock." He continued. "Maybe that'll teach you to make the right choice sometime. I place these two cards face down and end my turn!"

Yusei-albeit with some trouble-stood up. "Here goes!" He drew. "I summon the Kick Man in attack mode!" A pink fat guy with gold armbands on his upper arms with grey skin under it, wearing tan pants appeared on teh field. ATK 1300.

"My dad gave me that card when I was five!" A guy shouted. People cheered.

"You can do it, Yusei!" I shouted.

"Yeah! Come on! Kick him into the next century!" A guy shouted, agreeing with me.

"Next, I equip this guy up with a Stim Pack equip spell!" Yusei shouted. "This buffs him up another 600 attack points!" ATK 2000. The fat guy immediately became un-fat and became muscular. "Alright Kick Man! Time to take out his monster!" Kick Man jumped in the air and aimed a kick at Repair man.

"Too bad that attacks just going to activate my Soul Anchor! Now by equipping this card onto Iron Chain Repair Man, I can render him indestructible in battle!" KickMan hit him but he was not destroyed. He went back to Yusei's side of the field.

"Maybe, but you're still taking damage."

Armstrong: 3600

"Alright!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Let's see how he like getting a little jolt." Tanner said. I nodded.

Tanner faked a scream and burst out laughing. Yusei wasn't the only one confused. "Oh I don't believe this! My static generator isn't working Maybe they didn't wire it right." I was furious, but decided not to say anything.

"Yeah, that's it." Yusei replied, sarcastically.

"You cheater! That Duel Disk was never hooked up to shock and you knew it!" Alex shouted angrily. Armstrong laughed.

"I resent what you're implying there kid! I can't help it if this thing breaks, can I?"

"Then get a new one, dumbass!" I shouted angrily. I refrained myself from trying to break the bars on the cell.

"He isn't being fair Yusei!" Alex shouted. "Stop the duel and walk away!"

"He can't walk away!" Armstrong said. "And he won't be walking away unless he forfeits and gives the match to me! If he does that, then he's going straight to the hole! Where he can think all the time about how he just gave up." Everyone gasped. "Moving on!" Armstrong drew. "I summon Iron Chain SNake!"ATK 800. An iron snake appeared. "So much for your Kick Man's Defense boost!" He shouted as Iron Chain latched onto Kick Man and decreased it's points by 800.

ATK 1200.

"And now's the perfect time for my Iron Chain Repair man to attack!" I flinched as Repair Man destroyed Kick Man.

Yusei: 3300

I saw Yusei bite back a scream-I could tell as I did that a lot- and stumble.

"Every time Repair Man destroys a monster in battle, you get hit with a whoppin' 300 points!" I growled and clenched the bars, my knuckles turning white. I looked away, flinching as Yusei screamed.

"This is ridiculous!" Alex screamed.

"Yusei..." I muttered in worry, still not looking at the duel.

"**Yusei!" **Tanner and Yanagi screamed. Yusei fell to his knees.

"And that's not all! Since Kick Man was saddled with Iron Chain Snake, you have to send 3 cards from your deck to your graveyard." Armstrong explained. "Look, it's obvious you're losing. But If I'm being hard on you, it's all in the name of rehabilitation. You see, you left me no choice but to use you as an example for the others kid. Now get rid of those three cards!" Yusei drew 3 cards and stuck them in the Graveyard. Armstrong laughed. "If you think you can still win, get up!" I slowly turned my head back to the duel. "If not, stay down and we'll call it a day." He laughed.

**"Yusei!" **People shouted.

"Get up man!" Alex shouted. "Rise up!"

"Yusei! Stand!" I yelled.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't leave the facility for a long time Yusei!" Armstrong continued. "And no matter what you do, I'm not taking my eyes of the prize." He laughed.

Yusei: 3000

Yusei stood up, stumbling, and regained his balance when he almost fell forward.

"I'm glad to see that this duel isn't too shocking for you satellite." Armstrong told Yusei.

"Well, that's easy for him to say, especially since Armstrong's Duel Disk isn't connected to the static generator!"

"It's my...turn!" Yusei shouted and drew. "And I think I'll start it off by playing the spell card Nightmare Steel Cage!"

"Don't you know you're already behind bars?" Armstrong asked as Yusei was trapped in the cage.

"Yeah, well, these bars are gonna keep me safe from your static generators shock for the next two rounds!"

"Heh, that little cage won't save you!"

"We'll see, now I'll lay down a facedown and end my turn." Yusei finished.

"Steel cage! That was my card!" A guy with black hair exclaimed happily. "See! I told you my deck wasn't lame!"

"I said you were lame, not your stinkin' deck!" I rolled my eyes at the conversation and refocused on the duel.

"Can it you two! You're both lame!" Armstrong ordered. He drew and smirked. "Listen, you may think your safe with that cage stoppin' my monsters attack. But I don't to attack in order to win this duel."

I cocked a brow. "Really? That's a first." All the other duels, people always think they need to attack in order to win.

"And here's why Yusei! First I'll play Iron Chain Snake! And since i have Iron Chain Repair Man out on the field his special ability lets me bring out another monster!" Armstrong shouted. "SO I think I'll bring out another Iron Chain Snake!" ATK 800. "Next up I'm activatin' these two spell cards! And with these in play, this duel is all but in lock for me because with two level 5 chain monsters on my field, my poison chain now forces you to send 10 cards to your graveyard if my monsters don't attack! And when your deck runs out of cards to play, you know what happens...don't you?" He held up a thumb down.

"I lose." Yusei answered, staring at his Duel Disk as it swirled with Dark purple mist.

"I hope you didn't have anything planned for the next couple of years Yusei. Because once I win this duel, you can wave bye-bye to your future!" Yusei sighed and discarded 10 cards.

"That was half of his deck!" I exclaimed.

"With those 10 cards gone you only got 19 left!" Armstrong said.

"At this rate, Yusei won't survive for more than 2 more rounds!" Tenner said. "Come on old man, there's gotta be something to stop Armstrong's spell!"

"There is but I don't think the guards are gonna let him run and hide!"

"Now I play the spell card Paralyzing Chain!" I swear, I'm gonna go crazy if I have to hear Chain in another card title again. "Which shocks away 300 hundred lifepoints after you suffer the effect of my poison chain!" Yusei screamed as he got electrocuted. I flinched and forced myself to watch.

Yusei: 2700

"Looks like that cage isn't so safe after all, huh, Yusei?" Armstrong asked as YUsei stumbled. "Guess those cards are as useless as the people who gave them to you!" My knuckles turned white as I clenched the steel cars of the cell. Yusei narrowed his eyes and said,

"I'll show you useless!"

"I'm sure you will...if you can last."

"I draw. I throw down three facedowns!" I blinked. That saying seemed familiar... My eyes widened as I saw a different man in Yusei's place. He was about the same height, but had two-toned brown and orange hair, milk chocolate eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a red jacket with a black shirt under it. The Jacket flared out in the black.

_"I'll throw down some facedowns and end my turn!" The man smiled, waiting for the opponents next move._

I blinked...and Yusei was back. I was confused.

"And I activate the spell Psychic Cyclone! And I have to guess if your face down is a trap or a spell, and if I guess it right, not only do you lose it, I also get another draw! And I got a feeling that in this game, the house always wins!" He pointed at the cards. "Enie meanie mini mo! I...say the left one is a trap! I'm right, aren't I!?"

Yusei gasped. "How?"

My eyes flashed red and I looked around the room. Where was it?

"Hey, Lady!" Tenner said. I blinked and looked at him, eyes still red.

"What?"

"Your eyes are red again."

"I know. Armstrong's cheating somehow."

He and Yanagi were surprised. "How do you know?" Yanagi asked.

"Would my eyes be red if something wasn't up?"

"My instincts are always right!" Armstrong exclaimed. "And with that trap card out of the way, your chances of beating me just got a whole lot slimmer!" Yusei grit his teeth.

"No way!" Tenner growled. "Lady over there might be right! I smell something fishy and I know it's not is BO."

"I'll draw one card from my deck and then I'll end my turn, Satellite!"

"I'm just gonna play a facedown for right now. Your move."

"Hehehe, Then I guess I'll draw!" Armstrong drew. "I summon out Iron Chain Blaster!" A robot with pink, black and grey metal holding a cannon made out of wood appeared. ATk 1100. "And since I can't attack because of your Steel Cage, my poison chain effect forces you to discard 10 cards. And with them gone, next round you are finished!" Yusei discarded his cards, gritting his teeth. "Don't be mad, " Armstrong said, stroking his beard. "After all, this is just a game. Of course in this game if you lose, you have to kiss all your freedom goodbye. But why don't we let my Paralyzin' Chain put a charge into this duel?" Yusei screamed as he was electrocuted.

Yusei: 2700

"Shocking move, isn't it, Yusei?" Armstrong asked. "And it's only going to get worse because now I can load my blaster with my Iron Chain Snake and blast through your barrier!" Yusei screamed even louder and I flinched for the 100th time that day.

Yusei: 1600

"I can now bring back Iron Chain Snake do to Iron Chain Repair Man's special ability!"

Yusei panted as the Iron Steel Cage vanished.

"Looks to me that your time behind bars backfired." Armstrong said, stroking his beard again. "I mean, all you have eoft is half a dozen cards and a joke you call a deck." That struck Yusei and angered him.

"These cards are the heart and hope of every man in here!"

"Then I'll be sure to destroy them as soon as I'm done with you!"

"I won't let that happen." Yusei said as he went to draw. It was at that moment the lights went out.

"Somebody turn on the lights!" Armstrong ordered. The lights turned back on and I watched, red eyes widening as he talked to the headphone on jacket collar. "What was that?" We didn't hear anything but both Yusei glanced at the cell I was in and I glanced beside me only to see Alex missing.

'He's gone! Wow, even though my Crimson eyes give me the power of perception, I failed epically noticing he was gone!' I thought. "And aw...he left us behind. Though the blackout must've been caused by his outside friends. Smart kid.'

"Keep up Chief! For I'm playing this trap card, the Jar of Greed! And thanks to it Armstrong I draw one more card!" Yusei drew.

"Ha! With each card you remove from your deck, you're one step closer to losing this duel!"

"Not if I play my trap, Call of the Haunted! And guess who I'm bringing back with it, Armstrong?" Yusei asked. "You should get a big Kick out of this!"

"You brought back Kickman!? He's as invaluable as you are!"

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of any card! Especially one that can join forces with a card in my graveyard!"

"But your graveyard is full of-"

"Cards you forced me to get rid of!" Yusei finished. "So it seems like your strategy was the one that backfired! Because now I can give Kcik Man the Axe of Despair, giving him a boost of 1000 attack points!" ATK: 2300

"Nice one! Course I did the same back in my days on the Pro Circuit." Tenner said.

"Sweet Move!" I cheered.

"And next up I'm summoning Exiled Force!" ATK 1000. "Kick Man! ATTACK!" Kick Man destroyed Iron Chain SNake and electricity shot up Armstrong's chain surprisingly and electrocuting him. He screamed in pain.

Armstrong: 2100

"Hold on! His Duel Disk finally shocked him!"

"Yeah!" Tenner agreed with Yanagi. "Looks like someone finally turned the power back on!"

"Thank you Alex." I whispered under my breath.

"Now Exiled Force! Destroy that snake with a direct attack!"

"No Hold on! Wait! There's something wrong with my-" He screamed as he got electrocuted. "If I find out who turned my duel disk back on knows you Yuseii, I'm gonna make them wish they never met you-" He fell to teh ground. Yusei and I blinked.

"How nice." I said.

_"Chief Armstrong! An Intruder had been caught trespassing in the Generator Room. He will be brought to you, ASAP." _A voice on the intercom said.

"Now let's see who did this." Armstrong muttered and stood up. He shook his head. We looked to see Alex in his purple hair glory be carried in by two guards.

"The intruder was Yusei's and Reyna's cellmate."

"No!" I exclaimed. 'They caught Alex!'

"HOw'd he get out of his cell?" Armstrong asked.

"He dug a hole and escaped through the mainframe."

"What? Go fix it, my Duel DIsk has been shocking me."

"Exactly. And it's not going to stop." Alex told him, smirking.

"I said FIX IT!" Armstrong shouted. The receiver on his coat collar said something. He growled. "As soon as I'm done here punk, you and I are gonna have a nice long conversation."

"But first the duel and with the playing field evened up, I'd be _shocked_ to see you win." Alex told him, smirk never leaving his face. I smiled.

"Why'd ya come back Alex?" Yusei asked.

"I couldn't just leave you and Reyna here could I? That's what friends do Yusei. Just like you put your friends ahead of yourself, I wanted to do the same for you."

"Now it's time to add to the stakes." Yusei said, turning to Armstrong. "NOw that your Duel Disk is working again, I say we battle it out for Alex. I win, you don't punish him. I lose, he goes into lock down like me!"

"Umm, Yusei..." Alex begun.

"Sounds prefect! You're done next turn anyway! Let Alex watch his future disappear!"

"Yusei! You better win this!" I shouted.

"I never planned on losing." He replied and said to Armstrong, "I sacrifice Exiled Force to destroy Iron Chain Repair Man!" Repair Man was destroyed. "It's your move Chief!"

"THis is it! One card, one draw!" Tanner said. "If it's a monster, Yusei has to throw away all his cards!"

"So-uh, what's bad about that?" Yanagi asked.

"Yusei'll lose the duel." I replied...bluntly. Is that what I am? Am I blunt now?

"Didn't you learn about this when you read a handbook while you were traveling around the world!?" Tanner asked the old man. "Man, It's like I'm talking to my dad."

"But you call me Gramps!" Yanagi replied.

"Nevermind." I laughed.

"Here we go!" Armstrong shouted and drew. My red eyes went back to my normal color. Huh, must not be a monster. He looked at his card and frowned. "Well, well. Looks like you're okay. At least for now you are! I think I'll mix things up with my Spell Card Reload! And I think I'll just put all my cards in my deck, shuffle them up, and redraw!" He drew, looked at his cards, and laughed. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon! And then I'll choose to destroy the facedown card on the left!" Mystical Space Typhoon got rid of the card, but it wasn't what he suspected. "What!? it wasn't Battle Mania!"

"No! But the right one is! Check it out! So now out monsters have to attack! And that means I don't lose anymore cards in this round!" Is it just me or do I hear music playing?

"He did it!" Tanner exclaimed. "Yusei must've switched all the cards around when the black out happened!"

"Yusei can win this!" I pumped a fist in the air. "Alright! Kick his ass, Yusei!"

"Will do, Reyna!"

"I summon out my Iron Chain Coil!" Armstrong shouted, as it was his turn. "And I tune him with Iron Chain Blaster to Synchro Summon- Iron Chain Dragon!" A giant blue-green and purple Dragon with a chain around it appeared. ATK 2500.

Okay, I'm normally a fan of Dragon's, but this one just freaks me out.

"Here's where it gets fun! See, for every chain monster I got in my Graveyard, my Dragon gains 200 attack points. And right now, I've got 5! So with an extra 1000 attack points, Yusei, I'm attacking you with my Iron Chain Dragon!"

"Trust me Chief," Yusei began as the Dragon's ATK rose to 3500. "-that's a bad idea."

"I know it is-for you!" The Dragon let out a blast, destroying Kick Man. Yusei screamed as he was electrocuted. I winced.

Yusei: 400

"Did I forget to mention that his special ability automatically activates? You see, whenever he attacks you have to send 3 of your Duel Cards to the Graveyard." Armstrong explained. Yusei did as told. "And with Paralyzing Chains effect, you lose 300 more lifepoints. Yusei screamed and fell to his knees.

Yusei: 100.

"Yusei- No!" Alex screamed.

"Yusei!" I shouted.

"His lifepoints!" Tanner exclaimed.

"He's finished!" Yanagi said.

I blinked.

It took a bit, but Yusei managed to stand up. "My turn..." He drew his last card...literally. That was the only one left. Armstrong laughed.

"You've got nothing left! You're down 100 lifepoints and your very last card! Your decks empty and you don't have a single face down-!"

"Stop pointing out the obvious!" I screamed. "You're giving me a headache!"

"I know... but all I need to win is one card." Yusei said, talking to Armstrong, head still down. He lifted his head. "And a little of your help."

"My help!?"

"You spent the whole duel trying to send my cards to the Graveyard." Yusei began to explain. "You thought my entire deck was worthless! Just a mishmash of cards given to me by _your_ prisoners! My friends. And maybe, on their own, they wouldn't stand a chance against your super card chains! But together they will! With this." Armstrong's eyes widened. "I knew you would spy on my hand using the security cameras once the match started! But I also knew you wouldn't see this!" He held up the card, showing everyone. "It's called Rubble King! I hid it so your surveillance cameras couldn't big brother it! So as soon as you picked the wrong trap card to destroy, I just had to keep you sending my cards to the Graveyard!"

"For what!? To lose!?"

"Not quite." Yusei replied. "I'll show you right after I summon him." A guy wearing a purple robe with a wooden crown appeared. "If I have over 30 cards in my Graveyard when I summon him-like you so thoughtfully provided- I get to use a trap! It comes down to my very last card! I activate the trap, Blasting the Ruins! If I have 30 or more cards in my Graveyard-which you know I do- then you automatically lose 3000 lifepoints!" My eyes went wide and I let out a whistle.

"Damn."

"3-what!?" Armstrong exclaimed. He screamed as his lifepoints went to 0. He fell to the ground.

"You beat him, Yusei!" Alex exclaimed.

"Yeah! Alright!" I pumped a fist in the air-and in a moment of happiness and idiodicy- did a little dance.

"YOu won! You won!" Yanagi cheered.

"Put them-and their little friend Reyna- in a lock down!" Armstrong ordered, barely sitting up.

"What!?" Yusei exclaimed.

"But what about our deal!?" Alex exclaimed.

"We don't have any deal! Take them all away now!"

"I don't think so Mr. Armstrong." (OMG! Is that Sartorious!?) He looked up to see a guy with white hair and blue eyes. "I saw the entire duel. The only person going away is you, I'm afraid. I don't see how the facility can be run if no trust runs between the guards and the inmates. Pack your things, Armstrong. You're fired." I blinked.

X.X

"So what now, Yusei?" Tanner asked. "You're free to go."

"Something's weird." Alex said. "Why did Goodwin show up just then?"

"Who?" I blinked.

"Oh be quiet! Thanks to Goodwin, we're all getting out too!"

"I know and that's why this whole situation seems strange."

I nodded and crossed my arms. "Alex here, has a point. Why would we all just be let go. Not that I'm complaining or anything." I looked up at Yusei. "You win and now we're all gonna be set free. Doesn't that seem weird?"

"So you should watch your back."

"They're right. SO here, take this gift." Yanagi said, handing Yusei a card with a totem pole on it.

"I can't take your card." Yanagi forced it in Yusei's hand saying,

"Yes you can! I figure you'll have more use for that card than I ever will!"

"This is incredible." Yusei told him. "Thank you."

"Hey, hold on! I got somethin' for you too. This card is gonna help get your runner back." Tanner said, handing Yusei a card. "I heard the guards talkin' about your sweet ride, and how it's locked up in the impound center. NOw take this card to Bootleg, order some milk and ask for Blister, he'll help you out.

X.X

"You do realize I'm coming with you...right?" I asked Yusei, startling him as he walked.

"Reyna?"

"Yeah. That's me. I'm supposed to be getting out soon anyway. And I hitching a ride with you, whether you like it or not."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "You're not gonna give up looking for them, are you?"

I narrowed my eyes determined and shook my head. "No way in hell!"

**Just so you know, this takes place 19 years after Gx. Just a little warnign before you are all: Why is Jaden Yuki still alive!? My story, my rules.**


	2. Taking back the Runner! Family Reunion!

My eyes flashed red as Yusei and I walked through the street. I looked around a bit, only to shake my head when I saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" Yusei asked, noticing my look. I blinked and looked up at him surprised.

"Nothing...I think." I whispered the next part. "I think we're being watched."

He black yellow-streaked hair, blue eyed guy blinked at me. "Maybe." He moved his eyes around and noticed a guy in a suit walking towards us. "Come on." He lowered his voice. "Pretend they aren't there." I nodded and we continued walking to the Bootleg bar.

"So this is the place." I commented when we arrived outside of Bootleg.

"Seems like my kind of joint." Yusei said as we walked in.

"And so the cop says to the monkey, you're going to jail!" A guy laughed at his own joke. "Get it?"

"Uh...no." The person he was talking to said.

We sat down on the stools. The bartender, a creepy guy with black hair and a freaky nose, turned around and placed his hands on the counter. "So what do you want here kids?" He asked. "Lose your puppy or somethin'? My hearts breakin' for ya but, this ain't the animal shelter! Now get out of here! We have a no loitering rule! Pay attention to customers only."

"In that case we'll have some milk." Yusei said and took out the card Tenner gave him. The bartender gasped. "Bolt Tanner gave this to me."

"We're lookin' for some dude names Blister." I told him as the Bartender poured us some milk. I grabbed mine and drank it.

"Those suits that followed you, lookin' for Blister too?" Bartender guy asked. Yusei looked behind him as did I. "I assume those guys aren't...uh-with you?"

"I knew we were being followed." I muttered.

"Now get outta here kids." We blinked and looked at him surprised. "You don't find Blister, Blister finds you." Yusei nodded and drank his milk.

"Thanks." And grabbed the card, putting it in his Jacket pocket. We got up and went out of Bootleg. We were almost across the street when we heard a D-Wheel. A guy on his Duel Runner rode of a building and nearly took Yusei's head off when he landed.

"Lookin' for me?" He asked.

"Quick! Don't let him get away!" We looked back and saw the suits run towards us.

"I blaming you for this." I told Yusei.

"Go right ahead."

"Don't move!" Suit #2 shouted.

"Need a lift?" Blister asked and I screamed and grabbed Yusei's arm when I felt the one guy grab my wrist and hoist me up onto the Duel Runner. Yusei landed on top of me with a grunt. The guy drove off on hid Duel Runner, taking us with him. My face was slightly red seeing how I had a guy, a cute one, on top of me. Don't look at me like that! You'd probably blush too!

"Hold still! The ions in these little bad boys are jamming the markers signals." The guy explained shining a blue light onto our markers. "Can't have those suits following us." He sounded Australian.

"Are you Blister?" Yusei asked, trying not to crush me.

"In the flesh."

X.X

"Security Sector usually saves the helicopters for the big time offenders." Blister explained. I blinked. "But you two seem harmless enough. You know anything about a city hall fat cat you're not supposed to know?"

"Actually, I think someone knows something about me." Yusei told him. "But...I don't know what."

I shrugged. "I'm just lookin' for my baby brother and sister."

"Well, your markers won't transmit for a few hours and I cloaked this building. Your good for now." Blister said. "So Bolt Tanner gave you that card and told you to find me, did he?"

"Right."

"I don't suppose he sent you to pay me the chunk of change he owes me?"

"No." I told him.

"Well in that case, you guys must be here for the official Blister Hookup!" He looked at us. "So, what's the deal? Need a new identity?

"I need to sneak into the security impound to get my runner back."

"You're kidding, right?" Blister asked Yusei. I blinked.

"Tanner said you could help him." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Was he lying?"

"He was telling the truth." He said grudgingly.

Time skip.

"Alright _Mr. Adams _, _Ms. Aiko_, your uniforms are set. I got your ID card, seeing as we need only one, I just need to hack into the system..." Blister typed humming a song. While he was doing this Yusei looked at a portrait and I out a window. "And done! Yusei Adams, Reyna Aiko, you are officially employees of New Domino's Security Impound Center. Now each door requires a site specific code. Let me hope into the mainframe and find your ride so I know what code you'll need. When did they take it?"

"A couple of weeks ago Blister." Yusei answered holding up the portrait. I blinked, stood on my tiptoes, and looked over Yusei's shoulder, looking at the portrait. Okay, okay! I'm short! I'm at least a head shorter than him.

"Alright then, I'll have to break the security on the mainframe." Blister said. Yusei noticed me peering over his shoulder and said nothing. He them picked up the semi-burnt card that was under the portrait. Blistered mutter something I couldn't make out and said, "Booyah! I'm in. Just gotta narrow it down to single ride Duel Runners..." More muttering. "Bingo! Vault 64 B. Top floor. Now to snag the pass-codes you'll need. This shouldn't be too hard."

"Blister, "Yusei began and turned around, causing me too stumble and take few steps back. "Did you used to be a duelist?"

Blister was surprised and turned around in his chair, but when he saw Yusei holding up the portrait and card he stood up angrily. "Wha-what do you think you're doing snooping around!? Put that picture back!" Yusei was surprised.

"Looks like you were taking names in the big leagues."

"Nah, I was never big league that's for sure." Blister told Yusei. "Me and my partner dueled in the semi-pro league for a bit. But...that was a different life Yusei. It was a_ long_ time ago." He sat back down in his chair. "Put the picture down! We've got to focus here." Yusei did as told and slid the card back in place.

"Talk to me." Yusei said, walking over to Blister.

"Got the pass-code for 64 B."

"Is that all we'll need?" I asked Blister, walking over.

"Yusei's ID card, your uniforms, and a whole lot of luck. The security droids are on a random program so I can't help you there."

"What's life without a little risk?" I asked him.

"So was that your duel partner with you in the picture?"

"Man!" Blister exclaimed and slid over to the other computer and started to type. "You don't know how to let something go, do you? We're not here to get to know each other. Got it?"

X.x Morning.

"Rise and shine Yusei, Reyna." I blinked and yawned, groggily opening my eyes. I haven't slept that good in forever. I lifted my head up off the table and blinked, eyes adjusting to teh light. Yusei opened his eyes when Blister set a red bag on the table in front of us. "Everything you guys'll need tonight is in the bag. Tell Tanner I'm puttin' this on his tab."

"Will do." Yusei said, standing up and made to grab the bag.

"Look man, I did everything I could, but the odds are still against you guys."

"Only people who have a choice worry about odds."

"What he said." I mumbled, scratching my head and yawning.

"I have to get my Runner back if I'm going to get my friends out of the Satellite."

"Wait what!? Ha!" Blister exclaimed. "Your taking this huge risk for some _friends?_" We looked at the picture.

"His name is Arrow. We were best buds. You'll notice of course that I said _were._ People come and go Yusei, Reyna. You make friends, you lose friends. That's how it goes. But trust me, by the end of the day, you realize you shouldn't bother with friends. Because the only a _friend_ is good for is...finding a way to let you down." We looked at him and Blister looked to the side, upset. "You're better off just lookin' out for number 1. I mean, after all, that's what everyone else does, isn't it? We were on a practice Run, I lost control of the bike, the connecting cables tore apart, we were going to slam into a building! I didn't have time to think, I just turned away. He was stuck in the side car...he had no control. It was bad, he spent 8 months in recovery." He closed hsi eyes and grit his teeth. "And when he got out, he quit dueling. I never heard from him again." Blister walked over to the portrait and lifted up the semi-burned card. "Except for this card he sent me. It was his part of our best combo. It was all torn and burned. I'm pretty sure it's his way of saying that he'll never forgive me. Not that I blame him, I wouldn't forgive me either if I was him! Don't take this risk for your friends Yusei, cause come crunch time, they're gonna let you down. I mean, look at me!" Blister held his arms out. "I let my best friend crash into a building just to save myself!"

Yusei and I were silent. Yusei then slung the bag over his shoulder and started to walk out of the room. I stood up and chased after him.

"Hey! Wait up!"

"Try not to be so hard on yourself Blister and thanks for all your help."

"What he said." I said and walked out with Yusei.

X.X

'So far so good.' I thought Yusei and I peeked in through the door. A bot passed by not moments after. 'Looks like Blister was right.' We made our way out and into the hallway. We soon found stairs and walked up those. I swear I could hear Mission Impossible playing in the background.

Time skip.

"This is it." Yusei told me and took out his fake ID card.

"Hope this works." I muttered. He slid it in the ID thing and the doors opened after he typed in a pass-code. Yusei used his tracker to find the box that the Duel Runner was in. Yusei put the tracker back in the bag and not seconds later a light flashed on us. I gasped and we looked to see were the source was coming from.

"I'm starting to think you like me Yusei!" A guy with black hair, extremely huge eyebrows, and a scar on his face, said. (OMG It's Ushio! Quick! Cal 911!) "Why else would you constantly go out of your way to make sure we keep meeting up like this?"

"I take it you two don't get along." I said to Yusei.

"First clue?"

"Although I gotta say this has to be your craziest stunt yet! And you even brought a friend along!" The guy asked. "What on earth where you thinking!?"

"I just want my Duel Runner back, Trudge! It _is_ mine!"

"Actually, that runner of your sis now property of Sector Security!" Trudge told him. He held up a finger. "It's gonna be a patrol bike or maybe they're gonna scrap it and turn it into a bunch of toasters! I'm not really sure!" Yusei narrowed his blue eyes and growled. "As for you, it's back to the Facility! Both of you! Get em' boys!" The guards ran towards us but Yusei quickly climbed up the giant box, me following his lead. We jumped in. "Ha! Sorry, but that runner is offline. So how about you just come out quietly?"

I held on to the red curve thing that was on the back of Yusei's bike and tried not to fall off as he started the Runner up.

"What is that!?"

"Offline!?" Yusei asked. "Please!"

I let out a small scream as he drove and broke through the boxes. I screamed as he took off and tightened my grip on the metal. Basically the only thing that didn't have me falling off.

He went through the doors just as they closed and turned. I let out another scream.

My grip slipped and I screamed loudly when Trudge, on a duel Runner, slammed into Yusei's, nearly knocking me off. I quickly grabbed back on before i fell off.

"Surprise!" He shouted. "Come on Yusei! Do you really think you can escape from me again! I'll never stop chasing you, don't you get that!?"

"Chase this!" Yusei shouted and went faster. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't scream.

"SO that's how you want to play things is it?" Trudge asked. "Tell you what, surrender now and I'll leave out hte fact that you broke into the vault when I'm filling out the reports!"

"Thanks but no thanks!" I shouted. "Love the offer though!"

"No chance!"

"You're not leaving me any choice here!" Trudge shouted. "If you won't surrender than I'll make you surrender! With a duel!"

"Another one!?" I exclaimed and screamed, tightening my grip on the metal.

_"Duel Mode engaged. Autopilot, standing by." _A robotic voice said. _"Over riding, suspects Duel Runner."_

"Alright Trudge! Bring it on!" Yusei said.

**"Let's ride!"**

"Let's not!" I shouted.

"Let's get this duel started!" Yusei shouted and drew. Man, 3 sentences starting with Let's. What next? "I summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode!" DEF 800. I looked- albeit with some trouble- at Yusei's Duel Runner screen and saw the schematics of the building. I risked removing one of my hands to move my bangs out of my eyes.

'If we can get through there we're home free! We'll Yusei'll be. I won't.' I thought. 'I still have to find Yuuki and Judai.'

"Ha ha! Get ready Yusei!" Trudge said. "I draw and I summon Search Striker! In attack mode!" ATK 1600. A robot with blades for arms and wearing a blue drees-thing appeared. "Search Striker! Attack that puny little monster!" Search Striker sen tout a blast and destroyed Quilbolt. I winced. "Next I play one card facedown! Now what Yusei?"

"You're about to find out!" Yusei shouted and drew. "From my hand I summon the Tuner Monster Junk Synchron!" An orange and silver robot appeared on the field. ATK 1300. "And since I successfully summoned Junk Synchron, I can also summon Quilbolt Hedgehog back to the field in Defense position!" The hedgehog with screws in his back reappeared.

"What!?"

"Yeah!" I cheered and refrained from letting go and pumping a fist in the air.

"Sorry Trudge, but this hedgehog's not done with you!" DEF 800. "Before he strikes though, Junk Synchron's gonna give him a little tune up!"

"You think some Synchro Summon's gonna throw me off!?"

"Synchro what?" I asked, confused. I heard it before but I never really understood it.

"You got another thing coming Satellite!" Trudge growled as Yusei's monsters Synchro summoned.

"Junk Warrior! Let's Rev it Up!" Yusei shouted as a purple, black, and silver robot with a scarf around it's neck appeared. ATK 2300. I let out a whistle.

"Tough guy. 2300. Nice."

"Are you gonna whistle every time I play a strong monster?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Too bad he can't stick around!" Trudge shouted with fake sympathy. Yusei grit his teeth as I growled.

"See, I'm playing the trap card, Discard Counter!" Trudge shouted. "Looks like your Junk Warrior's about to break into pieces!" Junk Warrior changed back into Quilbolt and Junk Synchron in Defense position, and both looked rather tired. Me and Yuuki...always seeing things other people can't. Another reason why we're so strange. "I hope you like those two...cause you're stuck with them for a while! Discard Counter stops you from summoning another monster from this phase of your next turn!"

"We just need to get to that opening and get out of here!" Yusei growled. He went faster and I screamed, latching on tighter to the metal. "So close!"

"If I die I'm haunting your pretty boy ass for eternity!" I screamed.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Trudge asked. My mismatched brown eyes widened when I saw the door was closing.

"Huh?" Yusei wondered and went faster, but had to make a turn when the door closed. I screamed louder as that happened. "Sorry!"

"No more sharp turns! I'm barely holding on as it is!"

Trudge laughed.

Yusei made another sharp turn, causing me to scream, as we reached another closed door. It kept on happening over and over again.

"There's no other hatch for you to wiggle through this time you sewer rat!"

"This isn't _Aladdin_ you freak! You aren't Jaffar!"

Trudge laughed maniacally. Yusei let out a scream of surprise as we nearly crashed into a door. Man! This is like Kingdom Hearts 2, when you're in Tron's world playing that unfair minigame, all over again! How I know? I play that game when Viros isn't home. Nothin' like a little rebellion. Always gotta make sure you leave no tracks!

"Now tell me why Goodwin is so interested in you two!?" Trudge demanded. "Tell me and I might let you go!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" I yelled.

"Shut up! What do you say Yusei!? Hehe, this will get you talking!" He drew. "I summon Pursuit Chaser in attack mode!" Another robot appeared on the field. Sigh, Men and their robots. ATK 1400. "And now that I have these two on my field, your Quilbolt and Junk Synchron are about to get blast back to the scrap heap! Fire!" They sent out blast towards the two monsters.

I watched and flinched as they got destroyed.

"Now here's the fun part. Since the monster Pursuit Chaser was destroyed in Defense mode, you get hit with 900 points of direct damage!" Trudge continued. His monsters sent out a blast and electrocuted Yusei's Duel Runner. Okay, I know I'm not the one dueling, but I still felt it. I flinched.

Yusei: 3500

"And with that, I slap one card facedown and end my turn!" Trudge said. "Make your move!"

"Alright then!" Yusei shouted and drew. "I place one card facedown and end my turn!"

"Ha! You're done Yusei! You can't summon a monster for 2 more turns! Every possible escape has been sealed off! You are trapped!"

"Your point!?" I asked.

Trudge rolled his eyes. "My point is that the only road left is a dead end!"

I screamed as Yusei made another sharp turn, my side and arm nearly touching the wall. My eyes went wide and my face paler than it already was. Sweat beaded down my face as I panted from relief, horror, and shock. I would've lost quiet a bit of blood and skin if I touched the wall.

"Reyna! Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah! I-I'm fine." I replied, shaking. My palms were sweating and it was hard to keep a firm grip on the metal. Yusei made another turn and Trudge laughed.

"I mean that quite literally!" Trudge told us, talking about his earlier statement. "You're headed straight for a wall!"

"Keep going!" A voice shouted.

"Blister!?" I exclaimed, trying to keep a firm grip. "That you?"

"Keep going forward!"

"But-ah-" Yusei wasn't able to finish.

"Go!"

"Hold on tight Reyna!" Yusei ordered.

I sweatdropped. "Trying!"

He went faster and drove straight toward the door.

"NO way! What's that punk doing!?" Trudge exclaimed. Yusei and I both screamed. "You'll never make it out of here! Unless you can drive through walls!"

"Duck!" We did as Blister instructed, though I knelt down instead. The door exploded and we drove through and...fell. Yeah, you heard me. We _fell._ I screamed as my feet were lifted off the spot I was standing. All I could do was scream and Hold on.

"Reyna!" Yusei shouted. Trudge laughed.

"You certainly know how to make an exit, don't you!? I just hope your lifepoints are packing a parachute!"

"Hold on!" Yusei shouted.

"I am!" I screamed.

"Because with my speed counters I can now play the speed spell, Shocking Rampage!" Trudge continued, ignoring our shouting. "For each speed counter I have, my Striker gets 1000 attack points! And that means with my monster all amped up, I can finally get a little revenge for when you ditched me back in the satellite! That's right Yusei! You may have escaped me in our last duel, but by the power up my beasts are gonna have you back in the facility before you can reach the bottom floor! Search Striker! Take out his lifepoints!" Said monster delivered an attack, causing Yusei to Fly up and latch onto to his Duel Runner with one hand and caused me to let go and fly up. We screamed.

Yusei stopped screaming and shouted, "Reyna!" And somehow managed to grab my wrist with his free hand so I wouldn't fly away. "I got you!"

Yusei; 1400

Trudge laughed. "Looks like you're just _hanging _on! Both of you!" He laughed again.

"Now Pursuit CHaser! End this!" His monster got ready to attack.

"Reyna!" Yusei shouted and I knew what he meant. Fighting back a blush, I grabbed his arm with my free hand and he let go of my wrist. I placed my other hand on his shoulder and lifted myself forward; His face right in front of mine. I let go of his shoulder, grabbing onto one of the handles on the Duel Runner and sat down, letting go of Yusei's arm. I quickly played Yusei's facedown card.

"I play Yusei's facedown! Confusion Shaft!" Trudge's monster was sent flying backwards. While this was happening I grabbed Yusei's shirt collar and pulled him towards me. He managed to grab the other handle of the Duel Runner and I slid backwards, making it to where he could sit down. He did so and I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist so I wouldn't fly off.

"Come back!" Trudge ordered his monster.

"Oh he will! You see, my trap cancels his attack!" Yusei told Trudge, tightening his grip on his Runner's handles so he wouldn't fly off again. "And guess what? This time he gets to fight again! Only this time it's against your own monster! Search Striker! Just watch." I watched and laughed as Striker got destroyed, but flinched hearing it's screams of pain.

Trudge: 3300

"Striker! You're gonna pay for that Yusei! just you watch!"

"Yusei! Reyna! Brace Yourselves!" Blister warned. We gasped. "Next stop, ground floor!"

We screamed as the Runner hit the ground with a thud. Yusei drove out of the elevator and the doors closed just as Trudge landed.

"See ya Trudge!"

"Nice knowin' ya! ...Not!"

"Alright," Yusei said. "-Now to get outta here."

"We're not done yet!" Trudge shouted from a higher level. We looked up. He broke the rail and fell down, his Runner landing with a thud and drove on the same level as Yusei and me. I let out a small scream as he banged his Runner into Yusei's. "Hey Yusei, Reyna, hope you two like the facility! Ha ha-Ah!" he screamed and I laughed as he got a boot in the face by Blister.

"Blister!? Wow, thanks man."

"Forget the thank yous. I'm only here to check out my handiwork and make sure you two don't get caught! If word got out that I slipped up then my reputation might not ever be able to recover." Blister explained. "And don't go thinkin' this makes us friends or anything. I already ruined one friendship."

"Tell us about Arrow, Blister man." I ordered.

"Hm, fine. It's like I told you before, we were semi-duelists in the pro league." He explained. "We were at the top of our game and it was all because Arrow was a great competitor and an even greater friend. He thought we'd be friends forever. But Arrow couldn't see the big picture. We were never going to make big money stuck doing tag duels. I had to go solo. So when a guy from Kaiba Corp. showed up with a case full of money, how could I say no? I had a new sponsor, a new gig, and a path up to the big leagues. I'm talking about duelists like Anderson, Phoenix, Yuki, Truesdale, Vadion! The legends. Was Arrow happy? Heh, what do you think? He was pretty banged up and spent 8 months in the hospital. He never let me say sorry. In fact he only sent me that card you guys saw to remind me what a bad friend I was. So the next time somebody talks to me about _friendship _you just remember what I did to my best friend! I hope these pals of yours are worth the risk! If I know anything about friends, I bet they only hang out with you because they want something!"

"No! They're good people Blister." Yusei told him. Blister scoffed.

"Nobody's good forever. So you better just watch out for yourself!"

"You're wrong! You're just too angry with yourself to see the truth!" Yusei told him. I lifted my head up and blinked.

"Crab-hair has a point."

"Excuse me?" Yusei asked.

"Don't you get that Arrow never wanted to hurt you?" Blister look at me confused.

"Huh?"

"Sometimes friends..." I was just winging this speech, saying what felt right. "Do stupid things. Like me for instance, even if Yuuki and Judai are family other than friends, I ran away, taking them with me and got put in the facility for it! Also the reason how I got this-" I pointed at my marker. "-a beauty ain't it? I think so too."

"You can say that again!" Trudge shouted. ""This duel ain't over yet punk! Your move!"

"Here we go!" Yusei shouted and drew. "Time to Rev it Up!"

I cocked a brow. "Is that you catchphrase or something?"

"Yes. Now I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" A grey and blue- come on you can guess it- robot appeared. ATK 900.

"Do you guys have a monster that _isn't _a robot?"

"Now check this out 'Officer'" Yusei mocked, ignoring me completely. "My Warriors Attack Points are double!"

"Ha! What a waste Yusei! Now I activate my trap card! Power Bind!" Trudge shouted. "Now Speed Warrior can't attack until next turn and his attack points are zero! I don't see the chances of you getting out of this duel without you going back to the facility! So sorry Satellite, but that Runner is staying put! But on second thought, maybe I should just crush it into a cube! Maybe you should take pictures so you can hang them in your cell!"

"What did you do to piss that guy off?" Blister asked Yusei.

"If you think it's bad now, wait until I play this!" Yusei shouted holding up a card and drawing. "Reactor Pod!"

"Again with the robots!" I exclaimed.

"A speed spell?" Trudge asked and growled.

"And not just any speed spell! This one makes you take damage equal to Speed Warriors original attack points!"

"Damn. You remind me so much of Arrow. You not afraid of anything that guy throws your way."

"I think that's because his hair is shaped like a crab."

"Will you stop making fun of my hair?"

"No." I replied bluntly. He sweatdropped as did Blister. "I make fun of Judai's Kuriboh hair, so I'm going to make fun of your crab hair. It's my way of showing I care."

"Well, I'm sure Arrow wasn't scared because he had you as his teammate!" Yusei told Blister, going back to our previous conversation. "And that's exactly how I feel about having you as my Wingman Blister."

"What does that make me then? A third-wheel for your Duel Runner? The clown?" My sarcasm just won't stop, will it?

"You're just full of comments, aren't you!?" Trudge asked.

"Shut up! You aren't in this!" I yelled at him.

Trudge; 2400

'Damn straight." I muttered.

"What else you got!? Or is that all for now!"Trudge asked.

"I'm just gonna play a facedown trudge!"

'Please don't be a robot, Please don't be a robot.' I chanted that over and over in my head.

"Bout time! Now I draw!" Trudge shouted drawing. "And don't forget punk! Speed Warrior's got 0 attack points! Which means he should be an easy pickin'! Go Striker! Attack!" Striker sent a blast towards Speed Warrior but Yusei intervened.

"No so fast! I activate my trap! Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" I blinked and looked at it.

"Meh, that works."

"Sorry Trudge, not only is your attack cancelled, but I get to place my scarecrow facedown again!" Yusei announced. "You'll have to try harder than that."

"Is this what you had in mind?" Trudge asked Yusei. "I play Final Countdown! And this card's all about giving something to get something!" I paled, recognizing the card.

"Have fun with that." I said, voice slightly high pitch.

"The more facedown cards I send to the Graveyard, the more lifepoints you lose! 500 for 1! 1500 for 3! 3000 for 4! And last I checked you had 1400 lifepoints!" Grudge shouted. "So by sending 3 facedowns-"

"We get it! We get it! Yusei'll lose! Stop pointing out the obvious!" I shouted, annoyed. He was peeved but continued.

"I'm gonna throwdown 2 more cards next turn! And then that'll be 3! After that it's game over!" He discarded his face down and Yusei took the hit. "You got one turn left! Make it count!"

"I just don't get how you can win this duel now Yusei!" Blister said. "No matter how fast you try to run and go, you just can't out drive that cards effect!"

"No? Just watch! Listen up Speed Warrior! It's time for some defense!" DEF 400.

"And next I'm sending out healing wave generator! To help generate a little more D for myself!" DEF 1600. Ugh! Another robot, only this one looks like a mirror. "Now thanks to my Generators special ability, I choose my level two Speed Warrior so that I can give my lifepoints a 200 point boost!"

Yusei; 1400

"And thanks to that boost it looks like you'll need 4 face downs to win this! And I don't plan on letting that happen!" Yusei announced.

"We'll see Satellite!"

"If your goal is to make that guy even angrier, then I'd call that combo a resounding success!"

"What Blister said." I told him. "Now let's just hope we can win and leave unharmed and not in chains."

"Me too. I play two facedowns and end my turn!" Yusei said.

"Alright then! My move! ANd I summon the Tuner Monster, Torn Apart!" Freaky...I'm not even gonna describe it. "And now I'll tune my Torn Apart and my Striker so synchro summon-"

"What summon?"

"Goyle Guardian!" Aw hell! Creepy Japanese clown is gonna try and kill us! ATK 2800. "Now take out that Healing Wave Generator!" The clown threw is hook-rope towards it but Yusei shouted,

"Don't you learn!? I can still play my Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

"Oh, no you can't! With Torn Apart in my Graveyard, you can't trigger your trap this round!" Trudge shouted. "It looks like your scarecrow is scaring nothing away! And now my Guardian is taking control of your Healing Generator! And with your Generator on my side of the field, not only can I use it's strength to fortify my defenses, but your own monster is gonna win this for me, Satellite! Now I get a power surge! To a boost of 100 lifepoints for each level of whatever monster I pick! And I'm choosing my Guardian! I get 600 more lifepoints! I'm almost back to full power!"

"Great. Just what I wanted to see. Him raising his arms as if he could reach the sky." I said and turned back. "Someone call 911. I'd like to remove this memory."

"Ha ha! Yusei! There's nothing better than outsmarting a smart-ass!"

Trudge; 3000

"And don't think I've forgot about Final Countdown!" Trudge shouted.

I blinked. "Too late."

"You're just full of remarks and comments aren't you?" Yusei asked me.

"Pretty much.'

"With this facedown, you're one card away from losing!"

"Hey! What are you doin'!?" Blister asked Yusei. "As I said before I can't risk havin' ya lose and get caught! If you guys go down, so do I! So what are you plannin'!?"

"I'm planning on winning this duel, Blister!" Yusei answered. "And your friendship is gonna make it all possible!" Cheesy much? Blister looked at him in shock. "Blister, can you help me out here!?"

"Listen! The last thing you want is me as a friend! Friends may help you get through the Satellite but over here they just get in the way!"

"You are an idiot! I know for a fact you don't believe that! I saw the card, _Yusei_ saw the card! The card that Arrow rescued from the last race!"

"Remember?" Yusei asked him after my small-not really much of a speech-speech.

"Stop it! He gave me that card to remind me how I failed our friendship!"

"You're wrong! He gave you that card... as a symbol of your friendship." Yusei told him. "And no matter what road your two lives might've taken since that day, he's still your friend. He doesn't blame you, he blames himself. He probably thought that if he could support you just a little more, he might've been by your side all the way to the pro-league! It's not that he didn't want you to go. He didn't want you to go _alone._ So he gave you the card that fused your friendship. YOu know why? Because without his best friend he didn't care about dueling anymore! BUt if you ever needed help, you knew that Arrow would be there without a second to waste. Whatever you think, there's one thing in Arrow that hasn't changed. He's your friend."

My eyes grew wide. "Quite the speech there crabby."

"I...I don't...I don't know what to think." Blister said quietly.

"Just one thing, that I'm your friend as well."

"Same here." I said, loosening my grip on Yusei since we weren't going as fast. Blister stared at us shocked.

"It's my move!" Yusei announced, drawing. "And I summon Turbo Synchron!"

"Also known as a green version of Junk Synchron!" I shouted. Yusei sent me a look. I shrugged.

"I'm bored and I'm sick of seeing robots. Can ya blame me?"

"And the bonus of having a tuner monster out there is that Quilbolt Hedgehog comes back from the graveyard!" Aw! Still cute, even if it does have screws sticking out of his back. ATK 800. "I think it's time to take this battle to the next level!" Yusei shouted, effectively not answering. "Now Turbo SYnchron! Take out his Healing Wave Generator!"

"What!? He doesn't stand a chance against that monster!" Trudge exclaimed. "Are all those gas fumes chocking your brain cells!?"

I watched as Yusei's monster failed an attack and was flung back towards his side of the field.

Yusei: 100

"I told ya! And now you're down to a hundred lifepoints! Nice knowin' ya!"

"Why? You going somewhere?" Yusei asked. I smirked and shook my head. Cocky crab-head. I was likin' this guy more and more."Did you forget that every time Turbo Synchron attacks and he loses, I can summon another monster. And I got just the one in mind! I didn't use her in the last match at the pipeline! Sonic Chick say hello!"

"Aw hell! It ain't a robot!" I exclaimed. I have terrible grammar. Fear me. Rawr. "And aw! So cute!" Despite the fact that it was pink, Sonic Chick was adorable! And not a robot! ATK 300.

"Next I play my trap card, Urgent Tuning! So now by combining all my monsters on the field, I can use their bond to bring out a beast that will end this duel!" Yusei shouted. "I enjoyed my time in the Facility but this will make sure we don't go back!"

"Arrow played a similar combo in our first tag-duel championship! Yusei! You sure you can handle this!?" Blister asked.

"Don't do it!" Trudge shouted. Did he really think Yusei would listen?

"Sorry Trudge. I'm tuning my Turbo Synchron with my Quilbolt Hedgehog, Speed Warrior and Sonic Chick! To send out Turbo Warrior!" A red, black and silver robot appeared. ATK 2500. "Turbo Warrior! Let's Rev it Up!"

"Sweet move!" I complemented.

"Now Turbo Warrior! Take out that Goyle Guardian!"

Trudge laughed. "YOu still don't learn! How about a math class in the Facility?"

"Yeah? Well how about I teach you what my Warrior can do! Cut your Guardian's attack points right in half! Say good bye!" That wiped the smirk off of Trudge's face.

"What!?"

"Yusei! You got him on the ropes!" Blister said.

ATK 1400.

"Big Deal. Even with half his strength gone I can still survive." Trudge said. "But next round you're out of luck! Cause I'm activating my Countdown's effect!" Yusei smirked.

"Next round? There is no next round Trudge. I play Synchro Strike! Which gives 500 attacks points to my Turbo Warrior I used to Synchro Summon it!"

"What what?" I asked.

"No!" Trudge shouted.

"And if my math is right, that adds up to your defeat!:

"This isn't right! With that kind of power, I can't stop that Warrior from wiping out my lifepoints!" Trudge yelled, eyes wide. ATK 4500.

I let out another whistle. "Damn."

Trudge growled. "I won't let you win!"

"Look out!" Blister warned as Trudge rode forward and slammed into Yusei's Duel Runner. I screamed and tightened my grip on Yusei as Trudge kept on Slamming into the Duel Runner.

"The only way you two are getting out of here is with a Sector Security escort!" Next thing I knew_ Blister_ slammed into _Trudge's_ Duel Runner. "You too? Fine! There's plenty of room in the Facility!"

"Attack now!" Blister shouted.

"I can't!"

"You'll get hurt!" I shouted.

"Just attack! Isn't this what friends are for!?"

"They are." Yusei said after a moment.

"Back...off!" Blister shouted, pushing Trudge away. "My Friends' gotta duel to win!"

Yusei nodded and held out an arm shouting, "Now! Turbo Warrior! Finish the job!" Turbo Warrior easily destroyed the Gay Clown. Trudge screamed as his lifepoints were reduced to 0. He and His Duel Runner fell down and smoke rose up, knocking Blister off of his.

**"Blister!"**

"Yusei! Reyna! Just get out of here! Go!"

Yusei rode up the ramp and landed in a middle of guards, but eh kept on driving. But Unfortunately the guards had a bunch of electrifiers and began to shock the Duel Runner, electrocuting both Yusei and me. I bit my lip and couldn't help but let out a scream. Yusei let out wails of pain.

Somewhere else.

Luna, a girl with green hair and brown eyes, stopped dueling with her twin brother Leo, and looked straight up, eyes wide. She was shaking. What is it?"

"Luna?" A sleepy Yuuki asked, rubbing her eyes. She looked at the blue-green haired girl.

Luna began to shake even more when the vision of a man and woman getting electrocuted went through her mind.

"Luna?" Judai asked. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't take it. She shook her head, stood up, and ran outside.

**"Luna!" **They shouted chasing after the girl.

Back with Yusei and myself.

Yusei's runner crashed and I flew out of the runner, landing on the ground hard. I groaned. Yusei fell of of his when the Runner landed, scraping his leg in the process. Unbeknownst to me, the two people I was looking for along with two strangers walked out and saw us on the ground. I groaned, sitting up. I had worse blows in my time. I looked behind me and saw Yusei. My eyes widened.

"Yusei?" No answer. "Yusei!" I stood up, stumbling a bit, and made my way over. I knelt down beside him. "Yusei! Wake up! Crabby? Come on! Don't die on-okay never mind it was just a crash, besides you're not bleeding so you aren't dying! But-aw-give me a break!" I took off his helmet and placed it by his Duel Runner; I would take care of it later. I lifted him up and placed him on my back piggy-back ride style. I groaned. "Okay...for a scrawny guy you sure are heavy!" I grunted, nearly falling to the ground.

"Who...who are you?" A boys voice asked. I blinked, turned around, and saw 4 figures.

"Y-Yuuki?" Tears pricked my eyes. "J-Juudai!?" I nearly dropped Yusei and ran forward.

The blue-green haired twins looked between Yuuki & Judai and me.

"You...know each other?"

**Okay! Big question! Should I make Reyna, Yuuki, and Juudai cousins with Leo and Luna or friends? I was orginally plannign on having them friends but I'm not so sure...**


	3. Yusei's memory loss and Leo's duel

"So...how do you guys know each other?" Leo asked, confused. Luna blinked and stared at me, distrusting. Not that I blame her. I opened my mouth to answer but Judai and Yuuki beat me to it.

**"She's our sister!"**

Leo anime fell and Luna looked down at him worriedly. Leo quickly stood up and ran up to me.

"Seriously!?"

"She does look like Yuuki, Leo." His sister told him, slightly annoyed. "And to mention that she has Judai's black hair and Yuuki's orange bangs."

"Oh...right." He then looked at Yusei, who was passed out on the couch. "What about him? Should we wake him up?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yuuki walk over to Yusei with a cup of water. I narrowed my eyes.

"Yuuki..." My voice held a warning. "Don't." She blinked, looked at me, and laughed nervously.

"I wasn't going to nee-chan. I just thought...I thought he was thirsty! Yeah! I thought he was thirsty!"

"He's unconscious." I replied, cocking a brow. Judai laughed and Luna rolled her eyes.

"I dunno, if we should Leo..." Luna told her brother, not really answering his question. "Look at that marker on his cheek."

"What about it?" Leo asked, confused.

"Remember that weirdo who used to clean out the pool?" She asked him. "He had a marker on his cheek. And when dad came home he fired him straight away! When I asked him about it, he said that mark meant that he was in the facility!" She lowered her voice, but I could still hear her. "Yuuki and Judai's sister has one too!"

"So you think they were in the Facility too?" Leo asked, loudly. Yuuki and Judai blinked at their conversation and ran up to me. Yuuki wrapped her arms around my left arm and Judai grabbed my right. I blinked and looked down at them. "Cool."

"That isn't cool, Leo!" Luna snapped. "People who've been to the Facility are bad!" I closed my eyes and sighed at that.

"Talk to their Duel Spirits then." Leo suggested. "See what they have to say about them." My eyes shot open at that and I looked at the green-haired girl. She can see Duel Spirits!?

Luna closed her eyes and placed her hand over Yusei's deck.

"Well?" Leo prompted.

"They say...that he's a very good person. They also say they don't know much about their sister, except that she was bent on looking for Yuuki and Judai. And that the man is sad."

"I wonder what he's sad about." Leo wondered, looking up in thought. "Maybe he lost his dog, or maybe his hamster-"

"Shh!" Luna shushed her brother. I shook my head and looked at Yusei. His eyes fluttered open and I grinned.

"Your awake!" I exclaimed and walked over, albeit with some trouble do to Yuuki and Judai hanging onto my arms. He shot up and stared at us, wide-eyed.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking straight at me. I blinked confused. What? Don't tell me... He looked around the room before looking back at us. "Where am I?"

"We found you in the alley downstairs!" Luna answered.

"You wrecked your bike." Leo continued.

"You wouldn't wake up." Yuuki told him.

"So we brought you up here." Judai said.

"For a scrawny guy, you're heavy." I deadpanned, stopping the finish-each-others-sentences thing. He blinked his blue eyes at me, confused.

"Do I know you?" I grinned, but felt sad.

"Yup! Name's Reyna Yuki! Ring a bell?" His eyes flashed for a moment and answered,

"I think so."

"My names Leonard." Leo introduced, pointing a thumb at himself. "But Please call me Leo." He gestured to his sister, who was sitting on the floor. "This is my sister Luna. We're twins in case you haven't noticed. Not identical twins, obviously. I'm a he and she's a she. Same thing with Yuuki and Judai." Judai let go and walked up to Yusei. He leaned close to him and stared him in the eyes. Yusei leaned back a bit.

"Is it true that you're Reyna's friend?" He asked.

"I don't know." Yusei replied. Judai let out a huff and leaned back, standing up straight.

"Anyway, names Judai Yuki! Twin brother to-"

Yuuki cut her brother off. "Yuuki Vadion. My last name would be Yuki, but it would be Yuuki Yuki and that sounds weird so...our-not-known-parents gave me Vadion instead." Yusei nodded slowly and noticed the deck on the purple table by the couch he was lying on. He grabbed the deck and looked at it for a moment.

"So, who are you Mister?" Leo asked. "What's your name?"

Yusei blinked and I swore I heard intense music in the background. "I have no idea." My heart shattered. My first actual friend-despite how weird it was when we first met- had amnesia.

Silence...

Yusei stood up after a moments.

I broke the silence. "So...guess that means you don't know me then, huh?" Yusei shook his head.

"No, sorry. Though, you do look familiar." I laughed nervously.

"Well, I should, after all, you did ask if you knew me. Does the nickname Crabby sound familiar?"

"Leave my hair out of this." I laughed.

"You do remember _something._" I told him. His face cleared up to reveal surprise.

"Maybe."

Leo blinked and looked up at Yusei. "I've never met anyone with amnesia before!"

"Where are we?" Yusei asked him.

"Oh no." Judai muttered. Yuuki groaned.

"Check this out!' Leo said and waved his hands. The curtains moved out of the way to reveal a city.

"Leo! Just answer his question and tell him where we are!" Luna ordered.

"Cool huh?" Leo asked Yusei, ignoring his sister. "We've also got a motion censer-"

"Your in our apartment." Luna interrupted. "In an area called the Tops."

"Nice huh?" Leo asked again. "It's the best place in Domino City. Only the super rich people can live here."

I rolled my eyes. Rich Smich.

"Leo!" Luna scolded.

"How did I end up in that alley way?" Yusei wondered.

"You were dueling a guy named Trudge, who apparently hates you, a lot. And we burst through some door and ended up in an area with a lot of guys who had tasers or what ever and you ended up getting electrocuted and crashing. I was with you and weren't injured, so I carried you on my back and they showed up not long after! The end!" I took a deep a breath. Everyone blinked.

"Did you win?" Leo asked Yusei. He shrugged and replied with,

"I don't know. Did I?" He looked at me.

"Yeah. But I'm sticking with my earlier statement, You're heavy."

X.X

"There ya go. Does that help any?" Leo asked after Yusei put on his jacket and a Duel Disk. I blinked from my spot on the couch. "Now that you've got your jacket on, take a deep breath and say, 'My name is' and then say your name."

"He tried that ten times! It's obviously not working Leo!"

"He's Leo-" Judai began.

"He's not going to stop." Yuuki continued.

**"So why even bother trying to stop him?" **They asked, raising their arms and tilting their heads. I sighed as Luna answered,

"I don't know." Yusei watched the scene, unblinking.

"It worked on TV!" Leo fired back. He turned back to Yusei. "I saw this one guy on Tv, he was helping everyone remember stuff! Like where they left their keys and such-" He noticed Yusei looking behind him. I blinked and followed his gaze, Leo doing the same. It was a poster of some blonde guy with spiky hair and purple eyes, wearing a white jacket. in front of it was some action figures of a dragon and the man on the poster. "What'cha lookin' at?"

"Those." Yusei answered. I blinked. The guy looked familiar, he really did. Leo followed his gaze and burst out into a grin.

"Oh! That's my shrine! Jack Atlas is like my all time hero! He's the greatest, no one can beat him in a Turbo duel!" I snorted but froze when I heard the name. Jack Atlas? _Jack _Atlas? Jack _Atlas!_ The name rung in my head over and over, just like Yusei's had. I stood up right and tumbled down to the floor, eyes wide.

_FLASH!_

_"Mom! Come on! Please? I barely leave the house!" A little...me (?) begged. The young woman sighed and nodded. She had two-toned black and blue hair, a right dark brown eye and a left red. She was very pretty._

_"Be careful." A man warned, kneeling down. He had hair that resembled Judai's, but the hair color was the same as Yuuki's as was the skin color. The little girl smiled._

_"I will! Promise!" She giggled and took off running, only to crash into someone. "Sorry-I-!" She cut herself off, realizing she was still on the person. SHe quickly crawled off, red from embarrassment, and apologized over and over._

_"Enough already. You don't have to say it over and over." The boy grumbled. He had blonde hair and purple eyes. The girl went even redder and her eyes grew wide._

_"Oh-right, I knew that." She mumbled. She looked up and introduced herself. "By the way-I'm Reyna Vadion-Mouto-Yuki! Though I like Reyna Yuki better, much shorter."_

_The blinked in surprise and said, "Jack Atlas."_

_END FLASH!_

"Are you alright?" When I heard Yusei ask that, I realized that I hadn't touched the floor, he _caught _me. Meaning...I was in his arms...a blush rose on my cheeks. If there was one thing I hate about being as pale as I was...it was that everyone notices if you blush. "Reyna? Are you feeling alright? You're face is red."

"Yeah!" I said quickly, attempting to break out Amnesia Yusei's grasp. "I'm fine, Crab-head. Just a little fall is all." He released me, but helped me stand up against my protests.

"You just love to make fun of my hair, don't you?"

"She does that to me too!" Judai added in his 50 cents. "She calls me a Kuriboh all the time!"

"Not my fault you got the hair of one."

"Ah-but-" His mouth gaped open. It took a few moments before he closed it. Yuuki laughed at her brother.

"One day I'm going to be just like Jack!" Leo told Yusei, still rambling on about Jack Atlas.

"You can't even ride a normal bike." Luna told Leo, stopping his ramble. Leo fumed.

"I stayed up for 12 seconds last time I tried!"

"It's true, he did, Luna." Yuuki told the greenette. Judai nodded in agreement.

"See! They agree! And hey, Amnesia man, does Jack Atlas mean anything to you?"

Yusei answered after a few moments. "Yeah, but I don't know why." Welcome to the club Yus.

"Maybe your a fan of his." Leo suggested, placing his hands behind his head in a very Sora-like pose. "Or maybe you were hoping to duel him. I mean, you _are _a turbo duelist."

Yusei looked at him confused. "How do you know that?"

I answered this time. "I carried your Runner in and hid it behind that wall." I pointed at said Duel Runner. He blinked and walked over to it.

"Am I right!?" Leo asked excitedly. "Are you a big duelist in town here to duel Jack!?"

"I don't think I'm a big time anything." Yusei told him and placed a hand on the red Duel Runner.

"Maybe you should try hypnotizing him, Leo." Luna suggested sarcastically. Leo let out a "Hmph!" and sent a look towards his sister.

An idea struck him. "I know!" He took off running and grabbed a letter from the Jack Shrine. He ran up to Yusei and held up the letter. "Mister! Maybe you have one of these!" Yusei turned around and looked down at him. "I'll take it out and you tell me if it looks familiar. "

"Okay." Yusei agreed. Why am I not saying his name? I don't know, I just don't think that he wants them to, well, will want them to know. Leo opened up the letter and a picture of a Trophy was on it.

"Well? Does this ring any bells?" Yusei grabbed it from him and looked at it.

"The Fortune cup?" I blinked and ran over, taking the letter from Yusei and looking at it. I handed it back to him after a few moments.

"Yeah! It's this big tournament between a bunch of people that Kaiba Corp. randomly selected! And they choose me!"

"Actually they chose me." Luna said, lifting her head up.

"Technically they chose Luna." Leo grumbled, annoyed. "But she's too scared to enter, so I'm going to pretend to be her and then I'm going to win that thing!"

"Leo, your missing something really important." Judai told him. "No one is going to believe your Luna. She's a girl."

"Will too!" He shouted running over to Luna and Judai. "We're twins! We look just a like!"

"I'm a girl. I'm _pretty_." Luna told him, smiling. During this I saw Yusei fold the paper up and put it back into the envelope.

"I'll wear make up."

"Leo wears make up! Leo wears make up!" Luna sang, Yuuki Joining in. "**Leo wear make up! Leo wears make up!" **

"You know what I think Luna?" Leo asked, crossing his arms. "You're jealous."

"Why are we even arguing about this?" Luna asked. Leo looked at her "We still have bad guys in our house."

"YOU DON'T KNOW FOR SURE THAT THEY'RE BAD GUYS LUNA!" Leo snapped. "Maybe he was framed for a crime he didn't commit! That happens you know! I saw it on TV once!" Ha! The kid couldn't be closer to the truth. I was framed for a kidnapping! I didn't kidnap them!

"Um, they're still in the room." Luna told her loud brother. Leo blinked and looked at Yusei and I.

"Thanks for trying to help me and everything, but I don't think this fortune cup thing is ringing any bells." yusei told them, closing his eyes and throwing the letter to the Jack Shrine. It hit the dragon, tumbled, and fell right where it was before Leo grabbed it. My jaw dropped and I let out a whistle.

"Damn. Even I couldn't do that." Yup, even without his memory he's still awesome. He began to walk away saying,

"I should get out of here." i frowned and grabbed the back of his Jacket collar. He looked over his shoulder and saw me. "What are you doing?"

"Not yet you aren't." I told him firmly. He blinked his blue eyes at me. "You haven't gained back your memory Yusei-Crabby." I corrected myself. His eyes widened and flashed.

"Reyna, you found Judai and Yuuki. There should be no harm in letting me leave." My eyes widened.

"You...remember? How much?"

"From when we met and after." I nodded.

"Not much then..."

"You still don't know everything!" Leo exclaimed. "I got it!" He ran over to a closet and opened it.

"Just let them go, Leo!" Luna said.

"No way!" He was rummaging through the closet. "just-ah-alright!" He put on a blue duel Disk. he ran over to Yusei and I. "Just before you go, I got one more thing to say. I challenge you to a duel Mr. Amnesia Man!" He threw an arm up.

"He's got more important things to do." Luna told him.

"This could help! I saw it on TV this one time! Jack Atlas was giving an interview and-" He turned to Yusei. "Jack said "The way a duelist duels reveals who he really is." So if you duel you might remember who you are!" He jumped up and down in the air. "Come on, come on, come on! Let's duel!" The moment was ruined when Leo's duel disk slid down his arm. He leaned down and attempted ot fix it. "Dumb thing never stays on right..." He muttered. "This is embarrassing. Just-just give me a second. I'll fix it up and we'll be good to go. Just hang on, I just need to gimmy the thing with the-uh.." He began to mutter words inaudible. I blinked when I saw Yusei smiling.

"I think...you're reminding me of somebody. This might be good, let's do this." He turned around and pressed a button on his Duel Runner.

:You mean it!?" Leo asked.

_"Disengaging Duel Disk." _Yusei clamped his Duel Disk onto the metal band that was on his arm.

"Sweet!" Yuuki exclaimed. "That was awesome! If you remember how to do that-"

"Then there is a chance you might get your memory back!" Judai finished. Luna sighed.

"OH man! I'm gonna show you moves that you've never seen before!" His Duel Disk slid down again. He sweatdropped.

X.X

"Aw...come on!" Leo fumbled with hid Duel Disk.

"Here, let me help." Yusei said and knelt down, working on the Duel Disk. "So... where are your parents?" He asked the four kids.

"They're on a really important business trip!" Leo answered.

"They're always on important business trips." Luna added, slightly upset.

"Mrs. and Mr. Yuki are in charge of us. They also come over to tutor us sometimes! Though Mrs. Yuki always gets on her husband for slacking off! They're really funny! And they love to duel too-" Luna cut her brother off and I frowned.

"So you don't remember who you are, but you remember how to duel?"

"The thing about Luna is that she doesn't understand that not having parents around is the coolest!"

"Our parents...well, we just stay with Leo and Luna. We broke out of the orphanage." Judai sweatdropped, laughing. Yuuki smiled and scratched her neck nervously. I blinked.

"Talk about being a bad role model." I muttered. "Remind me to not break out of anymore houses that I live in."

"There, hows that?" Yusei asked Leo once he was done tying the Duel Disk to Leo's arm band thing. Leo waved his arm up and down a few times.

"It's perfect! Thanks!" Yusei stood up. "YOu ready to duel? You can have the first turn, Leo."

"Yeah!"

Skip Duel (I'm tired and lazy)

Leo stood there looking as if he was about to cry. I blinked.

"Leo, don't cry when you lose." Luna told him. Leo wiped his eyes with his arm.

"I'm not crying!" Yusei walked over. I just stayed on the bench with Yuuki and Judai.

"Yeah, don't be upset. Thanks to you, I remembered who I really am." Yusei told him. "So thanks. Thanks for helping me get my memory back. So how about I give you a couple of pointers for helping me out, Leo?"

Leo gasped and looked up at him.

"See, you're a really good duelist, but by spending your time and energy by getting your monsters where you wanted them to be, You didn't leave any room to anticipate any counter attacks. Your morphtronic monsters can adapt, now you just need to learn to do the same." I blinked. "Jack Atlas certainly can."

"Duh...what he said." Yuuki and JUdai laughed at me."Hey! I'm a Spellcaster/Dragon duelist! Not a robot duelist!"

"Hmm...I thought you did really good Leo." Luna told her brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So uh...are you gonna tell us who you really are?"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Yusei said and looked at me. I smiled sheepishly. I was right! He didn't want them to know! Well, wouldn't-Grah! You know what I mean. I stood up as he began to walk away.

"Oh, come on! Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssse!" Leo begged.

"YOu see this marker?" Yusei asked, turning around and pointing at his cheek. "Trust me, the less you know about me and Reyna, the safer you'll be."

"Okay, but if I don't know who you are, then how can I be your friend!?"

"I think that's the point, Leo. He's saying they can't be our friends."

"Yes they can!"

"At least crash with us for the night, it's getting late." I blinked and looked up at Yusei. He sighed.

X.X

"What are you doing?" I asked groggily, rubbing my eyes like a child would. "It's late..." I yawned. Yusei blinked and looked up at me.

"I'm fixing their duel disks as a way to thank them." He answered. "I wasn't planning on waking you up till later.

I pulled out a chair and sat down, laying my head on the table. "Yeah...wake me up before we leave...I still need to change clothes...Yuuki and Judai said they..." Yawn. Eyes closing. "...got me... something...Leo, Luna...helped..." I passed out.

Time skip.

I blinked at the outfit. I was wearing a black dress with a brown belt and a pair of brown short-like tights that stopped a little above my knees. There was a hole in the chest area of my dress, so you could see a little cleavage. I had on a red jacket, it looked a little similar to Duel Academy's old uniform jackets, and it had two black straps on each shoulder, holding the jacket sleeves up. The outfit was complete with a pair of black boots.

I ran out the bathroom, tossing my old torn and patched clothes in the trash. I made my way over to Yusei who stood my the elevator. We walked in, him dragging his Duel Runner with him.

'Please forgive, Yuuki, Judai.' I thought. 'If I stay, you'll just get in trouble. I can't let that happen to you guys. You're the only family I have left and I promised I'd do anything to protect you.'

Yusei handed me a helmet-told me he made it last night when he was fixing the Duel Disks- and got on the Duel Runner. I put it on and stood on the ledge of the Duel Runner, grabbing onto the Red Curve as I did yesterday.

"Try not to kill me this time, Crabby." I told him. He smirked.

"I'll try not too." He started the Duel Runner and took off. I bit my tongue so didn't scream.

We were in the city when a familiar Officer drove in front of us. I growled.

"I was starting to think you didn't like me, Yusei!" He stopped his Duel Runner in front of us, forcing Yusei to do the same so we wouldn't crash. "I'm gonna take you two in! So? You gonna come quietly?" Yusei said nothing. He only glared.

"No." I told him. "I like being free. Makes me feel as though I can _fly!_" I let go of the curve with one hand, so I leaned back a bit. "I believe I can fly! I can, touch the sky!" I screamed the last part as Yusei revved up his Duel Runner. I quickly latched back on to the Curve. "Look! I knwo my singing is terrible but you didn't have to do that!"

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Trudge shouted. He blinked for a moment. "Not that. I was talking about revving his bike up for a duel-ah-you know what I mean." LIghts turned on suddenly and I had to squint my eyes. "What the-!?"

A creepy midget dude with white skin, purple hair, and wearing make up walked up to us. "Officer Trudge? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Candles and Kiosks at the outer rim mall?" I tried not to laugh. This dude was a _mall_ cop!? Man, that's glorious! Ha!

"I didn't get your name, shortstack!"

"Special Deputy Lazaar." He took out a badge. "I work for the director general. And I outrank you. Sorry." He laughed.

"How come I've never heard of you!?"

"I'm on Official Business Officer Trudge. I would advise you to leave the area immediately."

Trudge, outraged, pointed at us. "These punks are a menace! They stole that Duel Runner from the impound Center!"

"Officer! There's little room for Street Beat Cops who don't know their place or when to _shut their mouths!_"

"So what "official business" are you on?" Yusei asked.

"Delivery." Lazaar answered, handing us each a letter. "For Mr. Yusei Fudo and Ms. Reyna Vadion-Mouto-Yuki. You might want to change your name by the way. It's quite a mouthful."

"Why do you think I go by Reyna Yuki?" I fired back, insulted. Yusei gasped. I blinked and looked what he was staring at. It was picture of 3 guys and a little boy. I looked at my hand and my gaze hardened. It had a picture of Yuuki and Judai. I grabbed the picture and lifted it up, only to see another picture. It had the two adults I saw in my vision, only with 4 little versions of them- their children- around them. Are they-?

"We would like you to participate in the Fortune Cup." Lazaar said bowing and stood up. "If you refuse, the people you see in those photographs will receive the penalty for your rouge actions in obtaining that Runner." I held up the second Photograph and asked,

"And why should these people mean anything to me? I don't know them."

"They're your family of course. And I know you wouldn't want harm to happen upon anyone..considering your past." I gritted my teeth and Yusei glanced back at me. "Have a good evening." He walked away and got into the car. The car drove away.


	4. Black Rose Witch?

"This is this is the place, Yusei, Reyna." Blister said, stopping in front of a garage. He lifted the garage door and said, "You'll both be safe here until the Fortune Cup." Yusei pushed his Duel Runner into the garage as I just walked in. "Not quite 5 star, but it's got all the creature comforts." I blinked and looked at him confused.

"Creature comforts?" Blister grinned.

"The creatures you would expect for this part of town. Cockroaches, mice, stray cats..." I nodded.

"Okay..."

"Thanks, I think." Yusei thanked Blister.

"I decorated the place myself." He said. "Now, both of you get some rest, you still haven't recovered from that fall you took. If you plan on dueling and winning the Fortune Cup, you'll need a clear head." Yeah...one problem with that 'Dueling and winning' part. I don't have my deck...it's back Viros's.

"I'll rest, Blister, when my friends are safe." Yusei told him, snapping me out of my thoughts. I placed a hand on my belt and took out the picture that creep-clown guy gave me. I stared at the couple and their kids, trying to figure out our relation. But...if they were my family, no one was going to hurt them.

Blister scoffed. "Yeah, I hear ya buddy, but you're no good to anyone if you don't have all your strength."

"Don't worry, I heal real quick."

"Same here." I said, staring intently at the picture.

X.X 3rd person PoV

"They're GONE!" Leo shouted. "No no no no no no no no nooooo!" He screamed, searching the entire house. Yuuki yawned and held Luna's pink Duel Disk, which was smaller then it used to be. Same thing with Leo's. Yuuki leaned her head on her brother's shoulder, tired.

"Tooth fairy forget you again?" Luna asked sleepily, walking down the stairs.

"Luna!" Leo shouted and ran over to his sister. "They took his runner and left!"

"Did they leave a note or something?" She asked, wide awake now.

"No!"

"Will you please stop screaming?" A voice asked. All four of the kids look at the new comer... or should I say _newcomers_?

"**Mrs. Yuki! Mr. Yuki!**" Leo and Luna exclaimed. There indeed was a young couple, maybe in their late 20's, standing there. The young woman was wearing a black hoodie with a red shirt underneath and black skinny jeans. She also wore goth boots and had her two-toned-tipped-with-red black and blue hair in small braid that cascaded down her back. Her pale skin and mismatched eyes stood out the most. Her left eye was a dark brown and the right was a blood red.

The man had two-toned brown and orange hair, that looked a lot like Judai's. He had milk chocolate brown eyes and tan skin that went well with the red jacket he was wearing. His jacket flared out in the back -like Seto Kaiba's- and wore a black shirt underneath. He also had and a pair of dark blue jeans and black sneakers.

"Not to be rude-" Luna began.

"What are you guys doing here?" Leo asked.

"Yuuki and Judai wanted to come over here." Mr. Yuki explained.

"We couldn't really be here without them." Judai explained as his sister passed out on his shoulder.

"What about your children?" Luna asked. Mrs. Yuki waved her off.

"We got Chazz and Hana to baby-sit them. Five more kids shouldn't be too much to handle."

"They do have 2 of their own." Mr. Yuki continued. "I'm just hoping that Sly doesn't get into another fight with Jack..."

"The house might burn down." Mrs. Yuki stated.

"Why'd we let him near Spirit again?" She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"You always know."

"Not this time."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"I don't know."

"That's not fair."

"Too bad."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Luna ignored the adult's conversation and noticed the DUel Disks Yuuki and Judai were holding. She walked over a took hers from a sleeping Yuuki's hands. "Look at these." LUna told her brother. Leo ran over and ripped his Duel Disk away from Judai. Judai frowned...that wasn't very nice.

"Wow! What did they do to them!?" Leo asked and put the Duel Disk on his arm. "It fits now! So how does it look, Luna?"

"Pretty good. Now I just wish I knew who they were so we could thank them."

"Well, it's their own fault for not telling us their names." Leo told her. "I mean, the guy had amnesia, we helped her friend. If they wanted a thank you they would've stayed."

"I guess so, but why no goodbye?" Luna wondered. Leo blinked. "Maybe he wanders teh streets and help struggling duelists? Kinda like a knight in shining armor, but with a deck. And the girl's his Princess that he rescued from a cruel man instead of a dragon."

"A knight? Princess?" Leo asked, annoyed. "More like a Superhero. And his name is one big secret that only his girlfriend knows." Luna looked at her Duel Disk for a moment. There was a beeping noise, shooting Yuuki awake. She jumped off the couch and ran over to Screen, pressing a button. Leo and Judai followed.

"What up my main man-you're not Leo." Dexter, their smart brown haired, Red eyed friend greeted.

"Y-Yuuki!" A boy with blonde hair like their mothers (Rhianna) with Ocean blue eyes like his father (Aster) , greeted.

"Astral! What's up?" She asked.

"We-we got another lead. Judai!? Leo?" He asked, redirecting his attention.

"Hey guys!" Judai said.

"Dexter, Astral! get this, some guy and girl-"

"Pause!" Dexter interrupted. "There's no time for that! I got a us a lead, as Astral told Yuuki."

"A lead?" Leo asked confused.

"On the Black Rose?" Judai asked.

"Yup, that's the one."

"C'mon Dex, the Black Rose is just some Urban Legend." Leo told his friend. Mrs. Yuki and Mr. Yuki were eavesdropping on their conversation. They looked at each other and said,

**"Eavesdropping is cool."**

"You miss me Dexter?" Luna asked Dexter, changing the subject.

"Uh...No." He replied.

"The Black Rose is not just some legend!" Astral defended. "Was my father's and Aunt's manager Sartorious just some legend when he tried to brainwash everyone!? No! The Black Rose is real. And she's one of the most amazing duelist there is!" Yuuki smiled. "Her cards...come _alive._"

"I found out where she is-" Dexter continued. "-and I rebuilt my deck to take her on!"

"So where is she?" Judai asked excitedly.

"WHat Judai said." Leo said.

Mrs. Yuki looked at her husband. "Judai acts just like you, Jaden!"

"He is our son."

"Touche."

"Damn straight touche."

"I was scanning some blogs earlier this morning, and check this out!" Dexter said. "There's a rumor going around that she was going to pop out at the streets duels, _today!" _

"Then let's go!" Leo shouted, showing off his Duel Disk. Astral blinked and Dexter had to hold his glasses on his face so they wouldn't fall off.

"Leo! How come your Duel Disk isn't falling off!?"

"Right! So this Superhero and his Girlfriend stops by and-"

"He's not a Superhero and she's not his Girlfriend." Luna interrupts. "He's a Knight and She's his Princess." Leo growled.

"What're you two talkin' about?" Astral asked, deeply confused.

"Who fixed up your duel disk!?" Dexter asked.

"Okay, so this guys Duel Runner is red and the girl-"

"Leo!" Luna shouted and grabbed her brother by the shoulders, turning him around to look at her. "until we know more, we should keep quiet about them. Like what Yuuki and Judai are doing."

"Hey what's going on!?" Dexter demanded.

"Oh, nothing! We were just really discussing how much we really like your new bowtie!" Luna covered. Astral cocked a brow, disbelieving.

'I don't believe them.' He thought.

"We gotta go now, sorry Astral, bye!" Yuuki said and turned off the screen, sensing Astral's distrust. "Guys, this includes you two as well," Jaden and Avion stood up, caught. "Nee-chan and her friend coming here stays between the six of us. Got it?"

"Quick question, do you think Mr. Amnesia man flies or uses a jet pack?" Leo asked. Yuuki, Judai, Avion (Mrs. Yuki) and Jaden (Mr. Yuki) anime fell.

X.X

""So what exactly did that purple hair freak say to you about dueling in the Fortune Cup?" Blister asked as Yusei worked on his Duel Runner. I tried not to stare, but it was kinda hard-okay, really hard. "Well?"

"it's not what he said, but what he showed us." Yusei said and grabbed his jacket, taking out the envelop and tossing it to Blister. I took out my envelope and handed it to him, seeing how he was sitting right next to me. He took out the photos and looked at them.

"So these are your friends, Yusei? Reyna, I'm guessing these two are Yuuki and Judai-whoa!" Blister stood up, alarmed when he saw the next picture. "Jaden and Avion Yuki!" He exclaimed. "You're related to them!? But that would mean..." His eyes went wide and Yusei watched the scene, confused. "You, Yuuki and Judai are their missing children that vanished 13 years ago!"

**"What are you talking about, Blister?" **Yusei and I asked.

"You mean you guys don't know?" We shook our heads. He sighed and sat back down on the couch. "Jaden and Avion Yuki are really famous duelists. Almost as famous as the Mouto's. So when they had a kid at 19, it was kinda a big deal. But it became an even bigger deal when they had two more kids, twins no less. People always tried to steal the kids, so they could have one of the best duelists in the world, at least-since they were the children of the two of the greatest- they though they would be. But one day, when the kids were sleeping, someone broke into their room and kidnapped them. Rumor has it that it was their Great Grandfather, Viros Vadion. It didn't surprise anyone considering how dark and twisted he is. He's basically a legend and not a good one either. It's been 13 years since then. The police figure that she's 18 now...her siblings 14.

My eyes widened when Blister was finished. "But...I'm 18...Yuuki and Judai 14...that means, what that creepy-clown said was true!"

"Seems so, never thought I'd be one of the people to actually meet the kid of such great duelists." Blister admitted.

I changed the subject, "If we don't show up at the Fortune Cup, Goodwin -with that kind of name, you know he's evil- said that they'd pay the price. Yusei's friends and my family."

"Sounds like something Goodwin would do." Blister said. Yusei noticed the sudden subject change, but said nothing. "If it's not a bribe, it's a threat."

"Hey guys, I gotta go. I might be a while." I told them.

"Why? Where are you going?" Yusei asked.

"To get my deck. I kinda forgot to grab it..when I ran away..." I said the last part slowly, seeing their faces.

"You're going back?" Yusei sounded surprised. Why wouldn't he be? I mean, why go back if you ran away in the first place?

"I need my deck to duel."

"Then you should wait until dark. Or at least create a new deck." I sighed.

"Whatever you say, Crabby."

"Crabby?" Blister asked, smirking. "I didn't think you would let anyone make fun of your hair, Yusei."

"Reyna's an exception."

"Aw, how sweet."

Yusei ignored me and Blister questioned, "You're friends are in the Satellite?"

"They are."

"Damn." Blister cursed. He looked up at Yusei. "Listen, I'll help you out." Yusei blinked and looked at him. "I'll check on them and make sure nothin' bad happens."

"You can get to the Satellite?" Yusei sounded disbelieving.

"I can get anywhere, Yusei. Don't worry, you'll be back with your buds in no time."

X.X

Okay...be stealthy...stealthy, stealthy, I'm a stealthy ninja! I am so stealthy that I'm the stealthiest of the stealthy! I quietly tiptoed up to my room and I forced back the memories that tried to enter it's way into my mind. I left my red jacket at the garage with Yusei and his Duel Runner.

'Almost there.' I thought. 'So far, so good. I just hope he isn't here...' I quickly opened my door and sighed in relief. Viros wasn't in my room, ready to give me another beating.

"Close one..." I muttered and ran up to my bed- if I could even call it that. It was more like a metal table that I had no choice but to sleep on. It was either that or the cold marble floor. I quickly grabbed my deck that was lying on it and placed it in my deck holder. I tiptoes back down the stairs and froze.

"Hello Crimson Queen." I froze as he used the meaning of my name as his nickname for me. "I missed you so much!" I failed to dodge the blow he sent to my stomach. I held my ground, but I didn't last for long when he socked me in the face. I landed on the cold floor with a THUD and coughed up some blood. Viros smirked cruelly. "I knew you'd come back, Crimson. You needed your deck and you would never dare to make another. Isn't that right?" He asked, placing a foot on my stomach and stomping down on it. Tears streaked my cheeks but I refused to scream. He kicked my side -probably bruising a rib- and lifted me up by my shirt collar. He wrapped his other hand around my throat and let go of my shirt. I dangled in the air, struggling to breath. I clawed at his hand as my vision started to fade. He smirked widely and and laughed.

What happened next surprised not only me, but him as well. Viros was slammed into a wall and let go of my throat. I fell to the ground coughing and breathing heavily, trying to obtain whatever oxygen I could.

"Reyna! Are you alright?"

"Yu...Yusei?" I asked, coughing. Crabby nodded.

"Yeah, after Blister's story, I put the pieces together as to why you ranaway. And what might happen if you came back. I was right."

"Congrats...you're my hero...or knight...whichever one works..." I shakily closed my eyes as Yusei lifted me up bridal-style and carried me back to the garage.

X.X

I awoke feeling a something cold get placed on my cheek. I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry, but my vision slowly cleared and I could make out black hair and blue eyes. One name came to mind.

"You...say?" I meant to say Yusei, but it just came out different.

"Reyna...how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I was chocked to death and when the guy let go, I felt as if I was being overwhelmed with oxygen." Yusei blinked down at me and pressed the cold rag against my cheek, trying to get the rest of the blood off. I flinched and Yusei retracted his hand.

"Sorry." I sighed.

"It's fine, I'm just not really used to anyone else taking care of me." Yusei blinked again and placed the col rag back on my cheek.

"Independent?"

"Kind of..." I answered and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes. "I'm not one who really relies on others, I'm more of a person to have others rely on me. Been like that ever since I can remember. Did anything I could to make sure Yuuki and Judai didn't get hurt..."

"If you continue like that, you'll get yourself killed." He told me. "You need to rely on others every once in a while."

"If I do that, I'll become too dependent on another, and if you're asking me to depend on you, I can't." I felt him staring at me and i opened my eyes, staring right back. "If I depend on you, I'll become so dependent that I'll rely you to solve all of my problems..."

"I'm not saying all the time, Reyna. Just some. You can't go into every situation by yourself and get hurt like this. If I didn't arrive then he would've chocked you to death." I smiled lightly and said,

"Aw...I didn't think you cared that much." I sat up, using my elbows to prop myself up, and flinched, clutching my side. "But...on the bright side..." My voice was pained. "I got my deck."

Yusei didn't say anything. Just stared at me.

I blinked. "...What?"

He snapped out of it. "Nothing." I stared at him suspiciously, not believing him.

"Sure...whatever you say Crab-head."

"Reyna."

"Yusei."

"Stop making fun of my hair."

"I thought you said I was an exception."

"I'm rethinking my decision."

"Uh-huh, sure you are. For some reason, I don't believe you."

"How bad is your side?" I blinked stupidly.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Can you check?"

"Why?"

"So if it's bleeding it doesn't get infected."

"I hate you."

"How sweet of you, Reyna."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Yes, it was."

"Damn you."

"Your welcome." I frowned and lifted up my shirt some so I could see my side. I winced. What kind of shoes was Viros wearing!? Spike shoes or whatever they're called? I had a nasty gash on my side, and it had some yellow gunk in it. I paled.

"I think I'm going to be sick." I said in a small voice. Yusei re-wet the rag and placed it on my side. I growled, flinching.

"Hold still."

"I'm trying..." I bit back. Yusei sighed and wiped away the blood, along with the nasty yellow stuff. When he was done getting rid of the infection and blood, he took out a bandage and placed it on my wound. I flinched.

"There, that should do it."

"Since when where you a Doctor?"

"Since now."

"That's helpful."

"I know."

"Thanks."

"You-" He was a but surprised at my answer but said, "Your welcome. Now get some sleep."

"Will do Knight/Hero."

X.X

I hummed to the song Yusei had playing as he worked on his Duel Runner. I had a bandage on my cheek from where Viros punched me and a bandage on my side.

I heard someone scream as Yusei turned on his D-Wheel. I blinked and looked up, only to see Blister, Tanner and Yanagi covering their ears. Yusei said something but I was unable to make it out. Yusei turned off the music and his D-Wheel.

"Yus, Ray." Tanner greeted. I blinked. Ray? "Nice place."

"You're out!?" Yusei exclaimed. Is he talking about out of the Facility? I sat up up on the couch and blinked.

"It's all thanks to you." Blister told Yusei. Blister then saw me and his eyes widened. "What happened!?"

I shrugged. "Got my deck and ended up getting in a fight. No big deal." He blinked and Tanner commented,

"Tough girl. Good choice man." Tanner slapped Yusei on the back. Yusei opened his mouth and all that came out was gibberish. I laughed at him, despite the fact that I was blushing.

"She's not my girlfriend." He finally managed to say.

"He's right, it's his Duel Runner." Everyone laughed at that as Yusei sent me a look.

"Thanks to you defeating Chief Armstrong, we didn't get early release, we got way early release!" Yanagi explained, changing the subject. "We then ended up in this uh-interesting- uh..."

"This place is a dump!" Tanner told us. "Why don't you guys get a throw rug and do some funk-shway in here? (I don't know how to spell it! DX)

"Tanner, you said you'd be nice!" Yanagi scolded.

"That was being nice. I'm likin' the Duel Runner though. Twenty exhaust, Turbo display, and your own deck!" Tanner listed off. "Bet you wish you had that back at the Facility. Why don't ya say you let me take it for a ride and see what she's got? I'll bring it back fully charged and not with 1 scratch."

Yusei smirked.

"Yeah right! Like with your last runner?" Yanagi asked.

"He's not gonna let ya ride it." I told Tanner. I already asked Yusei if I could and he said no.

"How about we duel?" He suggested. "I win and I get to take it for a quick spin."

"I gotta see this!" Yanagi exclaimed as Yusei nodded.

"let's hope it's not very long." I said.

Outside the garage.

I stood next to Blister who was next to Yanagi.

"So what's your story!?" Yanagi asked Blister. "I bet you didn't know that I'm a famous explorer who traveled around the world, collected the most amazing cards ever made!?"

"But Tanner said-um, that your deck's just a joke." Blister said.

"He what!? He did not!" Yanagi shouted. "Just take a look for yourself!" He took out hsi deck and showed his cards to Blister. Blister smiled, sweatdropping. "I got Chrystal Skull, Oshoka Pillar-"

"Okay Grandpa." Blister told Yanagi and looked at Yusei. I tuned Yanagi out.

Third PoV

'Just where do you find these guys, Yusei?' Blister wondered. 'First you met the champ in the Facility and went from foe to friend in one day. Then this old guy who thinks you and Reyna are part of some old prophecy that involves the end of the world. Then there's Reyna, who ran into you running from some guards. Heh, you're one of a kind, that's for sure.'

**"Let's duel!" **Tanner and Yusei shouted, about to duel when there was a noise. Everyone turned to the newcomer.

"Hey Jack." Yusei greeted darkly.

"Uh-oh." Tanner said, eyes widening.

Reyna blinked and stared at Jack Atlas intently, remembering the flashback she got at Leo and Luna's. Jack took off his helmet, getting off of teh white Duel Runner. Yusei and Jack stared at each other- and it wasn't too friendly.

"Why is Jack Atlas here!?" Yanagi asked loudly. Reyna blinked and looked at the old man, shrugging.

"How should we know? I don't recall getting a phone call or anything."

"Lessons?" Blister suggested. Jack looked at us and said,

"Careful." They blinked as Reyna just stared at him, trying to figure out if she really knew him. "Wait a second...Rain? No-that's not it..." He said, seeing Reyna. "Reyna? Yes, Reyna. Is that you?"

"How the hell do you know my name?" She asked, narrowing her eyes. Jack blinked and said,

"Don't you remember me?"

Yusei blinked, confused. 'Does Jack know Reyna somehow? No...the only Reyna we knew back in the satellite was the one that disappeared-hold on!' Yusei widened his eyes, realizing the truth.

'Just how does Jack know Reyna?' Blister wondered, staring at the two.

"No...not really. I don't remember anything before 5 years old." Jack clenched his jaw, but quickly relaxed and turned to Tanner.

"Been a long time, Atlas." Tanner said. "What's up?"

"My career, thank you!" Tanner growled and made to attack Jack as he turned his head, but Yusei shook his head.

"What brings you here, Jack?" Yusei asked coldly. Jack reached into his coat and took out a card. Reyna's eyes widened when she saw it.

"No way...that's Stardust Dragon!" She exclaimed. Yusei gasped as Yanagi held up his fists excitedly.

'I wonder if that's an ancient relic!'

"I heard that you'll be at the Fortune Cup." Jack said.

"Word gets around fast." Yusei said.

"I got a deal for you, Yusei. For your Stardust Dragon." Yusei frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Add it to your deck, win and you can keep the card. Lose, I get it. And then you and me are straight, right?"

Yusei's eyes narrowed further. "Straight!? What about my friends!? And Reyna's family!?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Yusei took out the picture, showing it to Jack. "Your purple haired friend, Lazaar, stopped by. And if I don't don't duel, they pay. And if Reyna doesn't duel, her family pays."

"What!?"

"Surprised Jack?" Yusei asked. "Well don't be! I know Goodwin's behind all of this! And I guarantee that he's gonna regret putting this Satellites friends in harms way!"

"Well then, you'll definitely need your Stardust Dragon, now won't you?" Jack tossed the card to Yusei and Yusei caught it. "Just so we're clear, I don't know anything about this threat. Got it!? I duel for me, Goodwin had got his own agenda! So I'll guess I'll see you-" Jack put on his helmet and got on the white Duel RUnner. "-at the Fortune Cup then. And Yusei, you had better bring your A-game with you."

"I will." Yusei said, frowning.

Jack smirked and drove off.

Silence...

REYNA"S POV

We all walked over to Yusei after a tense silence.

"I have to see that card!" Yanagi exclaimed. Yusei held it up and Yanagi gasped. "It's true! That's Stardust Dragon! It's amazing! This is big stuff! You _are _a signer!"

"Stardust...wow." I whispered, awed. "He's beautiful." I heard a roar and smiled. 'You're welcome.' I thought.

"Don't you see!?" Yanagi asked Yusei. "With that card, you made the Crimson Dragon appear!"

"But Jack was there too."

"That must mean he's also a signer!" My eyes widened.

"Hold on! Are we talking about the duel that made a giant red dragon appear!?" I=Yanagi and Yusei nodded. "But-I watched that duel! When the Dragon appeared my eyes burned like hell!"

"The three of you are connected!" Yanagi told Yusei and I.

X.X

"Try harder next time!" The Brooklyn duelist said to his opponent. Yusei, Yanagi, Tanner, and I watched the duel.

"Is that Joey Wheeler?" A guy asked.

"No man, that's his cousin, Jesse Wheeler!"

"Oh..."

"Yusei!" A voice greeted. We looked and saw Blister walk up. "Good news, I found a work boat that can take me to the Satellite. Tonight."

"A work boat?" Yanagi asked. "Don't those things just carry trash and disease?"

"If you're lucky." Blister told him. "This ain't some pleasure cruise. This is a check on Yusei's friends, they may be in trouble Grandpa! See, Yusei's got much bigger things to worry about."

"Like the Fortune Cup? Our boy will clean 'em up!"

"What about me!?" I asked, offended.

"You wouldn't stand a chance." Tanner told me. I growled.

"There's a lot more at stake here than the tournament, Bolt." Blister told Tanner, preventing me from tackling the guy. "Goodwin and Atlas forced _both _Yusei and Reyna to duel. If they're involved, something bad's going on."

"Like the end of the world! Everyone in New Domino, marker or not, Satellite or citizen, all our fates are tied to the signers!" Yanagi explained, loudly. I saw Yusei take out his envelope. I blinked, remembering the color of the card Stardust was. Silver. The same color card as my Hyozanru. I took out said card and stared it. A magnificent white crystal dragon, with a orange Chrystal underbelly, with crystal gold claws and horns was on the card. He appeared to be flying around space and was surrounding Earth. This was probably the only Hyozanru card to be ever made into a Synchro monster. "To Yusei and Reyna!" Yanagi finished.

"Not sure if I believe that, but just in case, why don't one of you guys win, just for the sake of humanity?" Blister asked us.

"Sure." Yusei said. I shrugged.

"I'll take down that pretty-boy Atlas and Yusei, any day." They sent me a look. "What?"

"Mister!" A familiar voice asked someone. We looked to see Leo tap a fat guy on the back. "Have you seen the Black Rose?"

"Nah! Don't you know, she don't exist!?" Yuuki frowned and Astral blinked. "Maybe she's duelin' one of your imaginary friends!" Astral fumed while Leo, Dexter and Yuuki remained calm.

"Imaginary friends!?" Astral growled. "I'll show him who's imaginary in a second! I'll give him a piece of Destiny!" He shouted and went to charge and duel the guy. Yuuki quickly grabbed the blonde's arm and said,

"Astral! Hold on! We don't have time for people like him!" Astral glared a Yuuki, only to retract his glare immediately when he saw her face.

"Fine. But only because you said so."

"Maybe she doesn't exist." Leo suggested.

"Well, I know the blogs don't lie! She'll be here! I know it!" Dexter told him. Yuuki and Astral glanced at the two.

"You sure? I mean, do you even know who she really is?"

"Well, she better show up, cause' my deck is ready for her!"

"Maybe we should go home, Dex. I mean, the four of us looked for the Black Rose all day!"

"Huh!? Go home!? The Black Rose is the greatest duelist ever!" Dexter exclaimed. "They say her monsters are like real monsters! That her spells are like real spells! And that her traps-"

"Let me guess, Real traps?" Astral asked, annoyed. Dexter sniffed, eyes watering.

"If you guys don't want to help me, fine. But I'm staying right here, got that!?"

"DOn't cry Dexter, we'll stay." Yuuki told him softly. Astral glared at Dexter.

"I don't cry!" He yelled at Yuuki, who flinched and ran, hiding behind Astral. Astral hid a triumphant smirk, but his glare intensified towards Dexter.

"Leo, Yuuki, what's up!?" Yusei called to them. I blinked.

"Huh?" Yuuki poked her head out from behind Astral and looked at us. "Nee-Chan!" She shouted and ran, tackling me to the ground in a hug. I screamed as I fell.

"Dexter! Astral! Look! It's the Superhero and his girlfriend who fixed me and my sister's Duel Disks!"

"Reyna, isn't my girlfriend." Yusei told him as he walked over.

"He's a Superhero? Ugh!" Dexter groaned before running over to Yusei with Leo and Astral. Yuuki finally got up off of me and let me walk over to where Yusei and the rest of the kids where.

"So what's up!?" Leo asked Yusei and I once i made it over.

"What're you two doing here?" I asked, trying to keep my balance, seeing how Yuuki was hanging off of my left arm. "This place is too dangerous for you guys! Whoa-Yusei- a little help!?" I let out another small scream as I made to fall towards the ground. Yuuki quickly let go of my arm so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Reyna-!" He exclaimed and remembering what happened yesterday, reacted. He quickly caught me by the upper-arm and wrapped his other arm around my waist, lifting me up and away from the ground.

"Yusei, you sure she isn't your Girlfriend?" Tanner asked as he, Yanagi, and Blister walked over. We both turned pink and I broke out of his grasp.

"Yes! We're sure!" I told him, glaring.

"Anyway, Leo, where's you're sister? Same goes for you Yuuki."

"They didn't want to come." Leo answered. "Well, Judai did, but he ended up catching a cold."

"Yuuki, this is the sister you told me about...right?" Astral asked, staring up at me. I blinked and looked down at him, blush fading.

"Yup! That' her!" Dexter ran up and gasped when he saw our markers.

"Leo! I don' think this guy's a SUperhero. Check his face."

"That's his secret identity!"

"What're you doing here!?" Yanagi asked cheerfully.

"We've been looking around for the Black Rose." Astral answered.

"Oh, they helped me get my memory back, along with Reyna. Seeing how she actually knew me when I lost it. They're cool." Yusei explained, seeing the confused looks on the guys' faces.

"Yes! I'm cool! And this guy's my best friend Dexter! And he's Astral. He and Yuuki are like- extremely close."

"Um-hello." Dexter said, unsure.

"Astral Phoenix-" Yuuki cut him off and grabbed his arm, causing a light pink to show on his cheeks.

"This is Astral Phoenix! He's the son of Aster and Rhianna Phoenix!"

"Another kid of famous duelists. We're just meeting them all." Blister commented.

"This guys the best!" Leo told Dexter. "You should definitely duel him and maybe his Girlfriend too!"

"I'm _not _his Girlfriend-oh, never mind. No ones going to listen!" I sighed and groaned.

Dexter looked up at us and said, "uh...maybe some other time. Hey! Look at that!" Dexter pointed at the letter Yusei had in his hand.

"That's an invitation to duel at the Fortune Cup! You'll be there too!?" Leo asked.

"Uh-huh. So will Reyna."

"I get to Duel you! I get to Duel you!" Leo sing- sang. He then pointed at me. I blinked. "But this time, you're both going down!" Leo looked at Dexter and said, "Maybe if I win, he'll make me his sidekick like in all those comic books! Cool, huh!?"

Yuuki blinked and looked at Astral. The blonde shrugged.

"Yeah!" Dexter agreed. Yusei and I suddenly let out a scream of pain, it was lightly creep as it was in unison. My eyes glowed red and burned-burned as if they were on fire. Yusei gripped his right arm in pain.

"Hey! It's okay! I'll let you guys win-why are your eyes red!?"

"What's wrong!?" Yanagi asked worriedly.

"It hurts...just like before." Yusei explained, in pain. Tears threatened to fall as I placed my my right hand on my arm and my left hand over one of my eyes.

"Before?" Tanner asked.

"Make it stop!" I whimpered, tears threatening to fall.

"When it first appeared...the Crimson Dragon!"

"Somebody make it stop!" The pain's too much... it burns like hell...

There was a sudden crash and Yuuki exclaimed,

"Something's happening!"

"Black Rose!?" Astral asked.

"There is no Black Rose!" Some Random Duelist shouted as everybody ran. There was a sudden burst of wind.

"B-B-Black Rose!?" Yanagi exclaimed.

"She's just a myth!" Blister told him.

"Oh yeah?" Tanner asked.

"There's a reasonable explanation for this!"

'WHat's going on!?' I thought, tears still wanting to fall. Purple thorn vines grew out of the ground and came towards us. We all screamed as we were thrown in every direction. Though I felt something wrap under the crook of my legs and waist. My thoughts?

'The purple thorns of doom are going to crush me to death! Noooo!'

"Are you alright?" I slowly opened my eyes to see blue ones and I felt my face heat up. Avoid, avoid, avoid! Okay fine, screw this, no avoiding!

"Only thing that hurts are my eyes." I answered as he put me down. I ignored the feeling of pain in my eyes.

"What is that!?" Yusei exclaimed, seeing the dark figure in the smoke.

"Looks like...a dragon!" Said Dragon roared and I winced. It sounded sad and like it was in pain. "But...whose is it?" I closed my eyes, groaning, as the pain decided to make itself known to me again. Yusei grimaced and took off his glove and lifted his sleeve, revealing a glowing red mark. "My eyes...!"

"My mark!"

"Oh my!" Yanagi exclaimed, looking at Yusei's arm and my eyes.

"That's no tattoo!" Tanner commented.

"You're right Tanner...those are the marks...of the Dragon!" Yanagi explained.

"Mark of the Dragon?" Leo asked, eyes wide and pricked with tears. There was suddenly a burst of light and we all had to close our eyes. The light cleared but the fog/mist remained. "The Black Rose is real!"

"I told you!" Astral shouted, helping Yuuki stand up. Yusei stood up and suddenly broke out into a run towards the dragon. I grimaced and chased after him, Leo following me.

"Wait! Come back!" He shouted. "It's too dangerous! Even for a superhero and his girlfriend!"

I stopped right behind Yusei and was able to make out a figure of a girl. She wore a mask and a dark cloak, dark pink hair cascading down. The Fog finally cleared and we could all see her clearly.

"Black Rose?" Yusei asked.

"I think." Leo answered. He took afew steps forward. "But be careful-huh?" I saw Yusei stop Leo with his hand. The others ran up to us.

"Okay, so she's not made up." Blister said. "Now what, Grandpa?"

"I don't know!"

The girl gasped, causing me to blink. "Your arm! Your eyes! You both also have a mark!" Yusei gasped and looked down at his arm. I placed a hand on my left eye. I heard Leo gasp, but does this mean that the girl also have one?

"We do." Yusei said and began to walk towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She shouted and placed a card on her magenta Duel Disk. She vanished in a flash of light as there was a huge burst of wind. Yusei fell to his knee, Leo, Dexter, Astral, and Yuuki all flew back, and Yanagi, Blister, Tanner, and I all held our ground. Yusei stood up once the wind stopped blowing.

"She vanished." I bluntly stated. Everyone sent me a look. "What?"

"Amazing!" Yanagi exclaimed. "now that's what I call an exit for the ages! Whattya think her encore looks like?"

"We found her!" Dexter exclaimed as he and Leo held on to each other for dear life. "The Black Rose is real!"

"That was so awesome!" Leo said, not really knowing if he should be scared or amazed.

"I think I'm staying home with Luna next time." Yuuki grumbled.

"I'll stay with you!" Astral offered.

"The Black Rose said that you two also had marks." Blister started. "What do you think she meant by that?"

Yusei looked at his arm and I gasped, only to realize that the pain in my eyes were gone. The kids gasped.

"Where'd it go, Nee-Chan!? You're eyes and Aniki's arm are back to normal." Yuuki asked, wide-eyed. Yanagi screamed.

"It vanished! Like magic!"

"I know-wait Aniki? Isn't that _Big Brother_?" Yusei asked her. I blinked as Yuuki nodded.

"You're like a big brother, so, you're Aniki!" Yusei looked at her and then me for a few moments before saying,

"Right...either way, I have to find that Black Rose." Yusei said, looking at his mark and closing his eyes. "After all, guys. I need to find out some answers."

"Not on your own, Crabby." Those who didn't know about the nickname stared at me weirdly.

**I'm kinda disappointed in this chapter. DX. But I guess I can only really hate if none of you guys like it.**

**Yusei: When will Reyna and I get together?**

**Me: When I say so!**

**Reyna: HOw long will that be?**

**Me: Impatient much?**

**Yusei: Very.**

**Me: Good, the happier you'll be when the two of you are together. 6722 words! I like the fluffy moments... :D  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Well?" Leo asked, dressed as Luna. "Whattya think? How do I look guys?"

"You're as good as Luna as Luna is!" Yanagi complimented.

"I think you should take the make up off." I told him, sweatdropping.

"Yahoo!" Leo cheered only to get kicked in the leg by Luna.

"Don't embarrass me!" She growled, blushing.

"Relax, Luna! I'm about to make you a dueling legend." Astral chuckled and Yuuki lightly smacked his arm. The blonde Phoenix turned red from embarrassment. Leo then walked like weirdly towards Yusei and I. "Whattya say Mr. Amnesia Man? Reyna? Ready?" He made his voice higher.

"Yup. But I agree with Reyna, the make up should go."

"Okay, but only if you tell me your name."

"You'll find out soon enough." Yusei told him, smirking as the three of us walked away.

I shook my head, sighing. "It isn't even that great a name."

"Neither is yours." Yusei shot back. I raised a brow and looked at him, smirking.

"Oh? I'll have you know that my name means "Queen", "Starry"." He blinked and and smiled saying,

"It's Star, my _Queen_." He mocked me. I frowned and walked faster, moving towards him. I stopped right in front of him, causing him to stop and Leo to watch curiously. I held up my hand and...

Flick

Yusei rubbed his forehead gently, blinking. "What was that for?"

"For making fun of me."

"You make fun of me and my hair."

"You said I was an exception."

Yusei was silent for a few moments as he stared at me. He opened his mouth but was cut off my Leo's comment.

"Ugh! If you two are going to kiss, hurry up and do it already! Stop flirting!" We both turned pink and I glared at Leo.

"We aren't going to kiss! And we weren't flirting!" I then thought of something and smirked. I knelt down so I was Leo's height. "Do you _want_ us to kiss?"

His eyes widened and his face turned red. "No! That's gross!"

I smiled and stood up, patting him on the head. "Good, Leo." I walked up back to Yusei and said, "We should hurry." He nodded.

"Come on Leo."

"R-Right!"

X.X

"Duelists Young and Old! Professional and Amateur alike! Put your hands together for the master of ceremonies, Director Rex Goodwin!" An Elvis impersonator exclaimed dramatically. I blinked, bored. The Elvis guy continued talking, even when a giant dragon appeared. I leaned towards Yusei and whispered,

"Show off." When Jack appeared. Yusei chuckled.

"New Domino City!" Jack yelled towards the screaming fans. "Let's say we kick this tournament into over drive!? Let's get this started!"

"Now let us meet the duelists who are lucky enough to go head to head with Mr. Atlas!"

"Kiss ass." I muttered, annoyed.

"The Fortune Ten!" Elvis guy shouted.

"Here we go!" Leo-I mean Luna said, excited and nervous.

"Now let's here it for the mysterious Hera! The Great Greigar! Commander Koda! The Professor! Ms. Akiza Izinski, Sir Ransborge! The All-knowing Zale! The lovely Ms. Luna! The beautiful Miss, who's name matches her looks, Reyna Mouto-Vadion-Yuki! And Mr. Yusei Fudo!" At mine and Yusei's name, the crowd started to boo.

Leo blinked and looked up at Yusei. "So your names Yusei?"

"Yup, now don't wear it out." I laughed silently.

"That's not much of a superhero name." Leo commented.

"Super what?" Yusei asked, confused.

"Nevermind." I laughed loudly, making Yusei look at me.

"What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing!" I lied badly and tried to stop laughing.

"LOSE THE LOSERS!" The crowd chanted. "LOSE THE LOSERS! LOSE THE LOSERS! LOSE THE LOSERS!" My fingers twitched.

"Give me that." Greigar took the microphone from the Elvis guy and marched up. "I have to say something! My name is Greigar and I know things are different in this city, but where I come from, you judge a guy and girl by their spirit!" He pointed at Yusei and then me. "These two right here may have been branded by your people as a no-good, but when I look at them, all I see are duelists! And being a duelist myself, that means I respect them until they give me a reason not too! Because a duelist doesn't judge someone by their looks, or who their family is, or where they come from, not how much money they have, that isn't what really matters!" Greigar's speech ended and Leo had tears running down his face. I blinked in shock and surprise.

Silence...

Goodwin started to clap, making the audience to do the same. Greigar nodded and handed the mic back to the Elvis guy saying,

"Here's your mike." And walked back to his spot. Goodwin stood up.

"Thank you for those well chosen and heart-felt words! In our world, social status and personal wealth draw a line between ourselves and our fellow men." I growled. What about women?

"Sexist." I growled. Yusei patted my shoulder comfortingly. "And I had a vision of a tournament that would- even if for a fleeting while- would remove that line! A tournament separate from the competition of life! Where the haves and have-nots could meet each other on the playing field! Where they can prove themselves to each other and the world! Fellow Duelists, welcome to the fortune cup!" The audience cheered.

"Now, let's turn on the bracket shuffler to find out who's dueling who in the first match!" ELvis guy said.

"Look!" Leo exclaimed pointing at the screen. "I'm dueling Greigar in the very first duel!" I looked at my opponent. Zale had green hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a brown hoodie with blue jeans.

"And I'm dueling Zale..."

X.X

"This duel disk you fixed you for me rocks!" Leo told Yusei, happily.

"Well, I'm glad that you liked it!" Yusei replied.

"I can't believe I'm actually going to do this! YOu don't have any last minute pointers for me, do ya!?"

"Yup. Remember to adapt to your opponent." Yusei told him. Leo stood up saying,

"I could do that!" And took off running. I stretched and yawned from my spot next to Yusei and stood up.

"I'm getting something to drink." Yusei nodded. I got up and walked away, only to stop seeing Akiza sitting by herself. I gained an idea-one that may get me killed or seriously injured. After I got my bottle of water, I pulled out a seat and sat next to her. I grinned and waved saying, "What's up? Names Reyna-though you already know that because that Elvis looking guy said it-Your Akiza, right?"

She finally gave me a reaction. SHe blinked slowly and looked at me from the corner of her eye. "What do you want?" SHe asked, a bit rudely. I grinned wider.

"To talk to you."

'Why would you want to talk to me?"

"You looked lonely."

She blinked in surprise. To be honest, I recognized a hurt soul when I saw one- for I was one as well.

"And I know how that feels."

"I doubt that, _Reyna_." She told me, looking back down at the table.

X.X SKip duel

"It's not a loos if you learn something." Yusei told Leo, leaning against the wall all Cool-like. I swear, he's just trying to make me feel and think like this. "NOw you know more then you did before, right Leo?"

"What Crab-head said." I said, blinking my mis-matched eyes.

"Pssht, yeah! About losing!" Leo growled. "I just can't wait to use_ that_ in my next match!"

"Excuse me!" A familiar red head- AKA AKiza- growled rudely, as she walked past us. I saw her and Yusei's eyes meet, only for a split-second. Leo, Luna, Yuuki, Judai, Dexter, and Astral all moved out of her way and towards the wall.

"What's her problem?" Astral asked, Yuuki attacked to his arm.

"I think she's angry." The brown-orange haired girl said.

"Someone's got a pole shoved up their ass." I stated bluntly. Yusei stopped his slight glare and looked at me.

"You and you comments." He told me, smirking slightly. I laughed and patted him on the shoulder- ignoring the tingling feeling I got when my gingers touched his shoulders and the slight bubbly feeling I got in my stomach.

"Damn straight! Now onward, minions! For we have a match to watch!" I laughed maniacally, making them all sweatdropped.

Judai leaned towards his sister and whispered, "Nee-chan can be scary sometimes." Yuuki giggled.

I stopped laughed and leaned my head on Yusei's shoulder, thinking. He stiffened but relaxed quickly- I didn't notice. "I hope AKiza kicks the guys ass. He's friggin' sexist, the bastard." Yusei placed a hand on my head, ruffling my hair slightly. I winced- a strange memory over-coming me.

_"Relax, Reyna. You weren't named _Queen_ for nothing you know?" A man- the same man who looks a whole lot like Judai and Yuuki combined- said, ruffling my hair. "Did you know I turned evil and was called Supreme King? Unbelievable, I know. But I was Supreme King Haou while your mother was Supreme Queen Ikari." Little me blinked confused and looked up at the familiar man._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"But one day you'll find him. You'll find the Wandering Star that'll set you free." It was a woman's voice. She looked...like me-but not me. She was the same woman who was always with the man in my dreams. Her eyes glittered with hidden Truth. "And one day you might even see us- younger- but you'll be older. Honey?"_

_"Yes, mommy?" Wait...these were my parents!?_

_"Promise me one thing. Promise us."_

_"What is it mommy?" The girl sounded slightly frightened. _

_"Stay away from the shadows." The man told her, kneeling down so he was her height. She blinked and grabbed his hair- she seemed to be fascinated with it. "Hey-ow!" He gently pried her fingers off of his hair._

_"Promise us you'll stay away from the Shadows? And the games and power that comes with it?" The woman sounded worriied, her hands were clasped together._

_"Mommy, daddy, you're scaring me." The girl admitted, looking ready to cry. "I-I promise to stay away from Shadow's Games."_

_They smiled lightly, relived. "Thank you, sweetie." The girl wasn't done though._

_"But what Shadow's Games?" She didn't know who Shadow was or what his games were about, but they frightened her parents, so they frightened her._

"Reyna? Reyna!" I groaned, opening my eyes. I realized that someone's arms were wrapped around my waist and my hands were on someone's chest. My vision cleared and I was able to make out a tan face, blue eyes, black and yellow hair, the marker of a criminal and a worried expression-resist, resist, resist! But I couldn't resist. I just stared straight back into those worried blue eyes- in a slight defiant way. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks, but I quickly forced it back down.

3rd PoV

Yusei and Reyna stared at eachother. Reyna was just laying her head on his shoulder when she gasped, her eyes flashing red, and tumbling down to the ground. Yusei- reacting on Instinct and reflex- caught her and lifted her up, only to have her pressed up against him. His face flared red for a few moments but he forced it back down and tried to level his breathing, as his heart was beating rapidly. He saw that she was still blacked out; He panicked.

"Reyna? Reyna! Wake up! Reyna! Rain?" He didn't even realize what he just called her. 'Reyna? Reyna!" Yuuki, Judai, Astral, Dexter, Leo, and Luna were watching worriedly. Reyna mumbled something that sounded like,

"Quiet...Yusei." Before groggily opening her eyes and staring at him blankly. After a few moments her face cleared and they both stared each other in the eyes. Yusei took note of how her pale cheeks lit up with red as he stared at her. He also noticed how her breathing got quicker and her defiant way of staring at him. He smiled slightly. Typical, defiant, Independent Reyna. Just like her name suggests, she was his Queen. Wait...what? Yusei did a double take on his thoughts. Did he just call her_ his_? Sure he cared for her, but she was his friend- right?

Yuuki, Astral, and Luna observed the Teenagers closely, all thinking the same thing.

_Do they like each other?_

Yuuki sweatdropped and though, 'Reyna is oblivious, Yusei is perceptive. If anyone makes the move first, it's probably going to be Yusei. And he's the guy yet, Yusei's the girl, Reyna's the guy.' She thought, sweatdrop growing even bigger.

'Being that Yusei is perceptive, he might realize his feeling first. Reyna being oblivious- at least that's what Yuuki-Chan-" Astral blushed slightly, calling her that in his mind. '- told me, then she'll realize her feelings at the last moments and either reject, or accept Yusei.'

'Okay, Luna! Time to play match maker!" The greenette though determined.

Reyna wanted to blink, but couldn't. All she could do was stare. Their noses were barely touching, his arms wrapped around her waste and pressing her to him, she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to break their contact but she did want to. She didn't know what she was feeling for the Crab-haired boy she knew for a week. She never even felt it before.

_"Our next duel is about to begin!" _The intercom stated. Yusei and Reyna almost immediately backed away from each other.

X.X Reyna's PoV

As the DUel began, Yusei and I sat on separate ends of the couch as we watched the TV. Halfway during the duel,

"Yeah! Kick his ass, Akiza! Show him who's boss!"

"Why, aren't you just a ball of energy?" Zale asked me. During the duel he came in and sat between us.

I shrugged. "I guess." Zale chuckled.

"Well then, It will be a pleasure dueling you, Reyna Zephyria Yuki, abused Great Grandaughter of Viros." I froze and Yusei tensed up.

"How do you know th-that?" I demanded, trying to force back the fear that made it's way into my system.

He smiled and stood up, bowing. "If you come with me into the hallway then I'd be happy to discuss it." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe later. After Yusei's duel." I returned back to watching, not noticing Yusei glare at Zale. I pumped a fist in the air. "I had no idea what that guy just said, but sweet move!" Akiza soon summoned out Black Rose Dragon and my vision was tinted with red. I flinched and placed my left hand over my eyes, groaning.

"We've seen that Dragon before?"

"You mean...?" I asked Yusei, removing my hand as my eyes stung. Zale blinked. Yusei nodded.

"Then consider yourselves lucky." Greigar said, walking up. "Most who encounter the dragon do not live to tell the tale. Legend says that the Black Rose Dragon can cause true destruction."

Time skip

"So, do you think it's over?" Greigar asked us.

Yusei crossed his arms. "Not a chance. She's just getting warmed up."

I leaned over Zale so I could whisper to Yusei, "Is the duel over yet?" Yusei blinked and shook his head. I quickly sat up and looked at Zale. "Switch me seats."

"What? No."

"Do it or I'll beat you up."

"Nope." I sighed, stood up and walked over to the arm-rest that was located next to Yusei. I sat down on it- so I was higher up then him.

"Why do you think that, Yusei?" Greigar asked, watching us. "You two know her?Some Ancient Mystical Bond?" He laughed and I leaned down a bit so I could lay my head on Yusei's shoulder- he looked like he was thinking- Just wish I knew what. Greigag looked at the Screen and commented, "Oh boy. I'd sure hate to admit it, but this duel's over."

"Just...wait." I muttered, nearly falling asleep.

"Yeah, but it won't end like how you think." Yusei told him, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Say what?" Greigar asked. After a few moments-

"I knew she'd win that duel." Yusei told us. I nodded slightly and Zale said,

"What do you mean?"

"Like you three are connected?"

"I don't know, but there's something between us." Yusei said and cast me another gance out of the corner of his eye- the side up his mouth twitching upwards. "Are you comfy, Reyna?"

"Yup." I said- eyes still closed- and popping the p.

X.X

"What do you know about this guy Shira?" Yusei asked Tanner as he worked on his his Duel Runner.

"I had a couple of friends that had a run-in with him a few years back." Tanner explained. "The underground duels. According to them, he wasn't exactly a fan of playing nice. Back then they called him the Shadow Reaper. He never takes off those creepy cloaks of his." Tanner finished, arms crossed. I blinked, bored. "You plannin' on using Stardust against him?" Yusei looked away and said,

"I'm saving stardust for Jack. When I face him, he's going to wish that he never gave it back to me." I whistled and grinned, causing the guys to look at me.

"Well aren't you Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome?" Tanner blinked in surprise and sent Yusei a smirk and thumbs up.

"Still say she's a great choice, man. Can't believe you were able to get her for a girlfriend though." We both sent him looks.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." And looked back at each other in surprise. We both quickly turned our heads away. After a few moments I looked back and saw him looking at me- I quickly turned my head- slightly red- and kicked myself mentally.

Yusei's Pov

I glanced back at Reyna through the corner of my eye- trying to figure out why I was embarrassed and why I feel different around her than anyone else. Sure, she was beautiful- but so were many other girls. But most just use make up. Her looks were natural. So why her? I've barely even known her. WHat I've got about her is that she's:

Blunt, sarcastic, motherly to kids- mostly, Loyal, a joker, somewhat of a flirt, Oblivious, kind to those she cares about, and will risk her life to get something she needs, and is Independent.

I frowned at that thought._ Independent_. She won't rely on others or tell me if she's having any problems- wait. Did I just think "Me"? I shook my head and pulled on my coat. She's even messing up my thought process. Reyna...Her name means _Queen_. Quite fitting, if I say so myself.I blinked when I saw her look at me and quickly turned my head- slightly red. My heart began to beat faster and I frowned.

What is this feeling?

X.X Back at the hide out Reyna's Pov.

"How's your side?" Yusei asked me as I sat down, yawning.

"Hurts." I stated, stretching. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's supposed too. Anyway, I need to re-bandage your side." He told me, pulling off his jacket and gloves, setting them down on the table. I groaned.

"Why?" I nearly whined.

"So it doesn't get infected." I grumbled and sighed, sitting up and pulling my belt and jacket off, unbuttoning the top of my dress that connected it to the skirt and lifted the top up high enough so you could see the bloody bandages.

"There. Blood and everything." I blinked and looked around for Yusei, not seeing him. "Dude...where'd you go?"

"Over here." I screamed and whipped around, ready to punch someone's lights out. There was Yusei, rag, ointment, and bandages in his hands. "Now hold still. He walked over and placed everything down; He started to unwrap my bandages, revealing the nasty gash I received from Viros. I flinched and groaned a little when the cold air touched the gash. It hurt to turn. He began to clean it with a rag and when he was done he said, "We need to let some air get to it...Here." I blinked when Yusei pinned the top up using a paperclip. "Let that set for a few minutes." I mumbled something coherent and said,

"Whatever you say Crabby." Yusei sighed.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to make fun of my hair?" I grinned.

"It's either that or the fact that your dating your motorcycle." I gestured to the red vehicle and continued. "Her name is Cynthia." Yusei's eyes widened.

"You named my Duel Runner?" His voice was disbelieving. I laughed slightly.

"Yup. Got that right, handsome." I told him. He rolled his eyes. Oh dear... did I just make Yusei go out of character!? Quick, call Yanagi! The World is ending. "And-ow!" I cried out as he placed the rag on my wound again. Out of instinct my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist, holding his hand and arm in place. My fingers tingled when they touched his wrist and the tingling feeling grew as my hand wrapped around his wrist. I felt my heart speed as I realized our close proximity. A bubbly/sickly feeling gained in my stomach and I frowned.

What was this feeling?

"Reyna?" Yusei asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I think. Just feel slightly sick." I told him, closing my eyes and letting of his wrist- not noticing how his fingers brushed against mine as I pulled away. I placed a hand on my stomach, shaking my head. "Just a stomach ache." Yusei's eyes widened- why I didn't know. He quickly shook his head and begun to re-bandage my wound.

When he was done I re-buttoned my top and skirt- placing my belt back on- and taking off he paperclip. I flattened out my dress and yawned, heading for the couch.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'm sleeping. Don't want to miss the huge Robo-Duel tomorrow." Yusei raised a brow and shook his head.

"What makes you think it's going to be a robot duel?" He asked. I smirked and whistled. The raised eyebrow went up even higher.

"You're dueling." I answered and closed my eyes, ginning like a madman. I closed my eyes, resting my head one the armrest. "And you can have the floor."

"Gee, thanks."

"Your welcome. Love to help."

"I can see that."

"Great."

"I know."

"Must you always have the last word?"

"Must you always make comments?"

"Yup."

"Then yes."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Night."

"Night."

X.X Next day.

"Well...that was a rather boring duel." I commented as the guy who was Yusei's opponent- instead of Shira- was on teh ground laughing his ass off. I blinked and stood up. I stalked off.

Rather short or long time skip.

"Wait...which way was to the one room?" I asked aloud, looking for hte room where I talked with Zale, Greigar, Yusei, and Akiza. I sighed and walked towards a door. "Please be the one..." The door opened and I walked forward only to slam into someone. "Sorry!"

"No, it's my fault- hey, are you Reyna Mouto-Vadion-Yuki? More commonly known as Reyna Yuki?" The man asked, steadying me. I blinked and looked up confused.

"Yeah. Why?" Blunt and straight to the point, that's me. The man had grey balding hair and brown eyes. He was old, obviously.

The man smiled and let go of my arms. "There's a box outside for you. Mr. Yuki sends his regards." THe man paused for a second. "Well, he actually said "Give this to Reyna Mouto-Vadion-Yuki. But if you need to call her Reyna Yuki for short. Tell her that me, my wife, and the kids- her siblings- say hi and we hope that we can meet her soon. Hopefully at that Fortune Cup." The man took a deep breath. That was a long quote.

"Is there a short version to that?"

"No, sorry. But the box is outside- oh yeah! And here's this." He handed me a small box with red wrapping and a black ribbon. I took confused and looked at it. "That's all. Now, if you can just sign this..." He held out a clipboard and a pen. He pointed to a spot on the paper saying, "Sign here." I did as told and handed the clipboard back. "Thank you and your welcome. Bye." He walked off. I then made my way outside- which was only a few steps forward out the door. And there was a huge brown box.

"Not random and obvious at all." I said and walked forward, attempting to open the box. I growled and kicked the stupid thing after a few moments. "Don't open! Not like I wanted to know what's inside anyway."

"Need help?" An amused voice asked. I screamed and latched onto the box, throwing the wrapped box at Yusei- wait, what!? Yusei quickly caught the box in his hand, raising an eyebrow at me. I let go of the box and stood up.

"I will beat you so badly." I told him, eye twitching. He smirked.

"I'd like to see you try."

"Just because your handsome, doesn't mean I won't beat you up, pretty-boy." Yusei shook his head, amused and walked over to box which had a dent from where I angrily kicked it.

"Do you want help or not?"

"Yes." Yusei then began to open the box with ease- making my jaw drop. When it was open I pointed and glared at him shouting,

"No fair! You aren't human! You're a-a-a-you're a alien! There's no way! You can duel, you can build stuff, you can throw letters back where they were with ease, you even have the looks, and now this!? There is no possible way that you're human!" Yusei blinked and laughed. Like...an actual _laugh_. Not a _chuckle_, but a _laugh_. He coughed and quickly covered his laugh up though.

"I'm human, Reyna, and besides, we were opening this box, right?" I said nothing but nodded. He did and revealed was a black and red Duel Runner. I blinked in surprise. On the handle bars was a black and red helmet with a blue glass visor or whatever it's called. I stared at it and whistled.

"Damn. That's impressive. Not as impressive as yours-seeing as yours was built from scratch- but _damn_!" I ran over and began to examine it. It was gorgeous! I can't- I can't even begin to describe this. It's just to beautiful. "And the helmet! Man, makes me wonder what's in the little box- oh shit, Yusei!" Yusei raised a brow. "Quick! Give me the box!" Yusei smirked.

"Sure you won't need help opening this too?" I ran over and snatched hte box away from him, sticking out my tongue.

"Yes! I'm sure!" I said and quickly opened my box to find...

Clothes. Black Leather clothes with red shoulder and knee pads on them. It even came with a whole in the center of the chest that showed some cleavage. I blinked and held it up, it dangling in front of me. I blinked again. Yusei blinked. I blinked. Yusei blinked.

"Pervert." I stated bluntly- talking about the guy who made the outfit- but I liked it nonetheless. Yusei blinked again at my words and his face went slightly red.

"Wh-what?" I looked up at him and blinked- slightly observing his facial structure from boredom.

"Not you. The guy who made this." His eyes went really well against his tan skin... His black and yellow-streaked hair... I know I joke a lot, but he really is Handsome. My handsome Hero in a Knight's costume, friend. Or is it Handsome Knight in a hero's costume? Eh, who knows.

"Reyna? Are you alright?" I snapped out of it and blinked. I went slightly pink as I realized I was staring at him.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine, why?" And not only was he handsome, he was kind, sweet, gently, loyal, friendly, and not only those but a great mechanic, and stubborn. Amazing duelist- even if he uses robots most of the time- confident, and an amazing friend.

_Friend._

The name made me frown sadly for some reason unknown to me. I realized I was staring again and blinked, shaking my head. What has gotten into me? I grabbed Yusei his arm and began to drag him to the arena.

"H-Hey! Reyna!?" He cried out, shocked and surprised. "Where are you going!?"

"You're duel! And don't forget, I'm still gonna kick your pretty-boy ass during our duel, so don't even think about losing to Greigar!" Not so blunt, but it was my way of encouraging. Yusei's mouth twitched and he smirked- still being dragged.

"No worries, Reyna. Losing isn't really on my to-do list."

"Good."

Did I mention Luna's duel was already done and over with? No, well it was.

"And don't you think about losing to Zale." I snorted.

"Who said I was going to lose?" Dude may know about me, but I wasn't planning to lose. I smirked. "Besides, you should be worrying about yourself. I beat you and your pretty-boy face!" I laughed and walked off, Yusei blinking and shaking his head.


End file.
